Blessed by the thunderbird
by verilettu
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the third wife. But how about the first wife? the first wife was a protector. A shaman, a witch. And her descendants still live on, filling their purpose for their tribe. Meet Alexis Oakhill, the witch of this generation. She keeps a low profile but what happens when her eyes accidentally meet the eyes of one Seth Clearwater? Seth imprint story.
1. prologue

**Welcome, lovelies! **

**This is my first fanfic here. This is my first fanfic in english. I'm not a native english speaker, hence the sucky english at times. **

**I know there is a lot of fics about Seth imprinting, but I just can't get enough. This story has been living in my imagination foor weeks and finally I was able to start writing this. I have made couple of fics before, none of them in english, but I found english better for this one. **

**This is a very short prologue but important for my story.**

**Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Everyone knows the story of the third wife.

It's the one that helped us to be created.

We are the descendants of the first wife. We are the hidden protectors of our tribe.

Shapeshifters, wolves, were the progeny of the third wife.

The second wife had many sons and daughters, all whom possessed no magical power.

The first wife is said to be blessed by the _Tistilal,_ the thunderbird.

Tistilal saved our kind from starvation and generations later, it appeared again. This is the part that's been kept hidden. Tislilal saw Taha Aki shifting from a wolf to human and it saw the sacrifice third wife made for her tribe.

It is said that Tislilal sensed that the shapeshifters protection would not be enough in the future.

That night, the first wife had a dream about Tislilal.

Thunderbird blessed her with a lightning.

The first wife was blessed with a birth mark above her heart. Tislilal gave her instructions to protect her kind.

We are to stay hidden until bigger threats appear. We are to train our abilities and we are one with the nature. We are to save our kind when needed. Even through our own sacrofice. We are few, but we have the strenght of those who lived before our time always with us when needed.

We are the shamans of the Quileute tribe. The witches.

The story of our existence is known among some of us and through time, we have came to light and helped to safe our people. Through time we were hidden again.

It's been hundreds of years since the last time we were known to come to light.

Every generation has at least one blessed one.

And the one blessed by Tislilal, the thunderbird, shall keep us safe.

My name is Alexis Oakhill. Sixteen years old.

Alexis is originally a greek name that originally ment 'the protector and helper of mankind'.

I am blessed by Tislilal.


	2. troubles sleeping

**Helllo again lovelies! I'm already back with the first whole chapter. **

**I must admit, I was really shocked to get favorited and followed already. Thank you, thank you! I suddently felt pressured about the first chapter, hah, I don't wan't to disappoint you. And for **meriland25**, thank you for your review! I hope you like the first chapter.**

**This is quite a lot longer than the prologue. I know some may think there isn't much happening in the beginning and some may think there's some things happening too fast. Let me know what you think! **

**I suddently feel kind of nervous about publishing this. Yikes!**

* * *

**Chapter one**

I groaned when I heard my alarm clock screaming. Again, a night with almost no sleep at all. Fantastic. I opened my eyes unwillingly but cheered up a bit when heared gramms making breakfast in the kitchen. Yum. Gotta love her.

My black skinnyjeans were on my floor, right where I left them yesterday. One good thing about today. No spirits hiding my stuff.

I jumped out of the bed and wore the same jeans I had worn to school the day before. I can see my mothers disapproving face in my head. Well, she ain't here and well, I've never got why I couldn't use the same clothes more than once in a row. What a waste. Mom is obsessed with clothes, shoes et cetera. Me, not so much.

I clanced in the mirror and frowned.

''I, Alexis Oakhill, solemnly swear that if I can't sleep tonight I shall murder someone. Period.''

There was a loud thumb from the attic.

''Oh shut up spirits. This is your fault anyway.'' I rolled my eyes.

I looked to the mirror again and added little make up to cover the signs of fatigue. I studied myself for a moment. I'm a Quileute. At least, a half-quileute.

My mothers family is Quileute and gramms said that some of our spirits were quite shocked that mom married dad, mostly because he wasn't a Quileute.  
It wasn't because of his skintone. It's because the legacy of my family.

They feared that I wouldn't be a witch because of my dad and that our legacy would die.

Well, It didn't.

It seemed like it at first. My first years, I didn't show any signs of having magical abilities, but when I did at the age of seven, after lots of fights between my mom and my dad, divorced already at the time, I was shipped back to La Push to live with my gramms. Gramms is the witch before me. She took me in willingly and since then, she has taught me everything I should know about our legacy and our powers.

Mom was a bit disappointed to find out I was the next witch. I guess she tought that she could safe me from this fate if I'm not one hundred percent Quileute. I don't mind. After all, my powers are wicked. She thinks it's wrong that my destiny is sealed before I could actually have any opinion in it. She didn't come back with me. She has her reasons.

It hasn't been easiest life though. Our legacy is a secret, so I couldn't tell anyone. And I really wasn't the most popular girl in our class because my skin tone is lighter and since it's a tribal school, some thought that I didn't belong there. Compared to most of my class, I could be as white as a ghost. But well, I'm still here.

No one bothers me anymore. I spend my days blending in to a wall at school and acting like I don't care about anyone. Gramms said that I can make friends, but they can never know about my powers. What kind of friendship is that actually? I decided that it would be easier this way. Of course, it's lonely at times.

I brushed my hair. My hair is dark, like all Quileutes, but most of our tribe has black hair, my hair is more dark brown with shades of reddish brown. I yawn and head downstairs and straight to the kitchen.

''Morning'', I mumble.

''Morning dear. Sleep well?'' Grams gave me a small peck on the cheek. I raised my eyebrows and she shook her head when she saw the look in my face.

''I take that as a no. But don't worry. The spirits are just trying to tell you something.''

''Do they have to try to tell it to me every _freaking_ night? I really miss my normal dreams. Why can't they tell it to me like, well, twice a week? Or better yet, why can't they tell it to me straight?'' I groaned and made myself a toast.

Grams chuckled and I gave her an evil look. It must be really easy to enjoy this, it's not like her beauty sleep is bothered.

''Spirits don't work that way, dear. You know that. Besides, it's only been what, two weeks? It's not that long.'' She nodded to her own conclusion and sat beside me, holding a big cup of tea in her hands.

''_Not that long?_ How long I'm supposed to carry on with just maximum of four hours of sleep every night? Besides, it's not like they're saying much. They just show me shadows and feelings. Nothing in particular.''

''Be patient. Everything they have shown us has always meant something. But you should go. We don't wan't you to be late. It's hardly been one month of school.''

I glanced at the clock and realized she was right. I sighed dramatically and took my bag. Gramms just smiled.

''Going to the gym again after school?''

''Yup!'' I said popping the 'p'. ''See ya later.''

I kissed her cheek and she gave me a approving smile when I made my way to the door. I wore my converse and hit the road. Seriously, the best shoes ever. Mom doesn't approve though. I mentally rolled my eyes. Weird fashion freak.

I walk to school every morning. I kinda wanted a car though. Actually, my ego needed a car. But it wasn't good for the nature and living in a place like La push, it would be useless. It takes me roughly ten to fifteen minutes to walk to school.

I yawned, again. Damn you spirits.

Being a witch, We shared a connection with the spirit world. Spirits are not like ghost, they are more like small memories of people who lived before us. You couldn't see them but being a witch, I could feel them and communicate with them easily.

Normally, they weren't a bother. Sometimes they hide my clothes, but nothing major. Other, more irritating part was the dreams. When something was about to happen, they would warn us or give us a headstart showing us dreams.

My dreams weren't like that. I couldn't put my hand on it. There weren't a threat coming, I knew that. The dreams I had were peaceful, like telling me something good was about to happen. Why would the spirits tell me about something good? Normally, they just gave warnings. And if it was good, why did I woke up scared, vulnerale every freaking night more than once?

Time will tell. That's the one thing I've learned so far.

I arrived to the school yard. I wasn't late. Good for me. I've been late four times the past two weeks and my teachers weren't thrilled. No one noticed me as I walked to the grey, boring building known as our school. It wasn't new. I normally never got noticed. Couple of times some boys have asked me out, but after bluntly saying no, most have decided that I'm a bitch.

I threw my gym-bag in my locker and took my books. Chemistry. Yay. My partner better be here or he'll suffer. I walked to the class, just on time to see the empty chair next to mine. Crap.

As I took my seat, I kept glancing to the door. He better be just late. Or I'm going to strangle him.

''Well, let's start.'' Our teacher, Mr Elton raised his voice and the class fell in silence.

I dropped my forehead to the desk and tuned out.

''Missed me?'' I could hear a familiar voice next to me and I could tell he was grinning, just by his voice. I looked at him raising my eyebrows and giving him my best 'you must be joking' -look. Secretly, I was happy he was here. He made this class bearable.

''Normally, when students are late, they apogolize, Mr Lahote.'' Mr Elton sighed.

Paul grinned. ''I'm so sorry'', he said with a voice that told he wasn't. At all.

Yup, my partner in crime was Paul Lahote. A shape-shifter. He was older than me and supposed to graduate already, but he hasn't been in all of his courses, so here he is. I guess being a wolf takes a toll on you.

We shared this mutual interest of not giving a crap about people in this class. And he had no interest in the chemistry, so I could to our assignments in peace and he pretended to help if Mr Elton questioned us.

Paul actually asked me out, more than once, being the man-whore he is. He bothered me until I exploded to him about it. Not my style normally, but damn he was annoying. After that, we've been... well, not friends. We tolerated each other. Normally, I didn't talk much. Low profile and all. After me yelling my lungs out to him, he kind of find a bit of respect for me I guess.

And we didn't hang out after school or any breaks. Just the classes we shared and I liked it that way. Of course, he has no idea what I am. I know what he is, of course. Even the shifters are in our protection if needed.

Couple of year ago, when the Volturi game to claim the Cullen girl, Renesmee, me and gramms were there. We hid our presence and kept in the shadows. If the Volturi had attacked, we would have intervened. I must admit that the Cullens handled that one smoothly.

As the bell rang, I nodded to Paul and we made separate ways. Paul was actually the only person who I looked into eye. It's because a promise I made to my mom. And that promise was easier to keep by not looking anyone in the eye. I accidentally met Pauls eyes last year and was terrified. After realizing that none of that imprinting -shit went on, I occasionally looked him in the eye. And now he has an imprint of his own. Thank god.

But he was the only one who's eyes I look at.  
I try to keep my promises.

* * *

The bell rang. One more lesson left. I'm so freakin' tired.

We had this annual boring class for our whole school now. Everyone went to the gymnasium and the principal explained the same things each year. Rules, prom, new student council, yada, yada. We didn't have an auditorium or something fancy like that, so things like this were held in the gymnasium.  
I hid myself in the back of the room (we sat on the floor) and leaned to the wall.

It's harder and harder to concentrate. Damn you spirits. I really, _really_ need to sleep.

I closed my eyes and tuned out.

I fell asleep.

* * *

''Hey, um, Alexis, right? You should wake up.'' I vaguely heard unfamiliar voice calling me. The one speaking was gently shaking me from my left shoulder. For the first time in a while, I actually slept quite peacefully.

I mumbled something and he chuckled.

Were am I again?

I yawned, not opening my eyes. School. Crap.

I opened my eyes quickly realizing where I was. Bad move.

It took me a second to realize that now I was looking the one that woke me up in the eyes. I froze, realizing those were the most beautiful hazelnutty brown eyes I've ever seen. He was still holding his hand on my shoulder.

His mouth was slightly open and he was staring me back.

I jumped up quickly after realizing what happened. Fuck.

He was still staring at me.

''I, um, yeah, bye.'' I mumbled and rushed away from him.

I heard him calling me but I didn't stop. I was so concentrated to get away from him that I didn't see Paul in front of me. I bumped straight to his chest. I mumbled my apology and continued getting the hell out.

I promised mom.

_Never look them in the eye, Alexis. It's better that way._


	3. denial

**What's up, sweeties? Did you miss me? And by me, I mean the second chapter of this story?**

**I'm honestly shocked to have reviews and followers already. I guess my english isn't at suckly as I imagined because so many of you seem to understand, ha! So thank you for your reviews,** Raina-Rain-ySunshine**,** TheDemiPotterJayVampireCahil l **and** Insanity is my Reality 2412! ***applauds***

**I say this only because I have to: I don't own Twilight. Bleh, I mean, I would love to own it so I could write at least ten books about our wolfieboys, but no can do. I'm still gonna write sum wolf-love.**

**I just love to talk, don't I? Well, here's the second chapter: **

* * *

**Chapter two**

Seth Clearwater didn't imprint on me. No way.

I was running on a treadmill. I've been running for almost an hour.

Normally I hit the gym six times per week. I'm not one of those lucky shapeshifters who keep in shape by doing nothing. Damn them.

Okay, I keep in shape better than normal humans and I really don't need to work hard, but I love it. I love training my muscles and I love the way my body looks and feels because of it. This is my friend. The gym.

Some weeks, I can come here even 9 times. Obsessive, much?

This is the only gym in La Push and normally quite empty, so I was left in peace. I could play the music that I liked and as loud as I liked.

I stopped to catch my breath.

I promised mom. She made me promise. She knows first in hand what imprinting could do to you. How it could simply destroy you. And having a secret as big as mine would not make it any easier.

Maybe I just imagined it. I was still kinda out of it because I just woke up. Yeah. Seth Clearwater did not imprint on me. I'm positive.

I tortured myself near death that evening. Walking home was harder than usual. That what happens when I have a lot in my mind. I try to get rid of it in the gym.

But this is the biggest problem I have ever faced. I know how imprinting works. How I'm supposed to learn to love him too. No way. I won't. I can't. I don't even know Seth. We have couple of classes together, but we haven't talked to each other since.. Hell, I don't even remember.

''I'm home!'' I yelled when I entered the hallway and kicked my shoes off. God, I'm exhausted.

Gramms was in the kitchen, making dinner.

''Had a nice day?''

''Um, yeah, I guess.'' I lied. No way that I'd tell her what happened. Maybe happened. Didn't happen. God, I'm messed up.

She looked at me.

''You look exhausted.''

''I am.'' I sighted.

She studied me for the moment. Damn, I must look good all sweaty and tired.

''Tell you what, go take a shower and I'll inform your teachers that you aren't going to go to school tomorrow. Maybe the spirits will let you rest for a day.''

My heart jumped a bit. I don't have to go to school tomorrow? YES!

I hid my excitement and nodded.

''Food will be ready when you have showered.''

''Thanks gramms.''

I stood in the shower for twenty minutes. I tried to control my head. Seth was racing through my head and he seemed to be the only thing that I could think about.

At least I don't have to see him tomorrow.

* * *

I sat on my bed, still keeping a towel in my hair. I laid my grimoire open in front of me.

It's old. It's not as old as the first wife itself, but it holds hundreds of secrets and spells from those before me. The cover has the same mark that I carry above my heart. The sign of _Tislilal_.

It's small, almost feather shaped. Not as gentle as a feather. It's has strenght.I know, It's kind of funny to descripe pictures with such words as powerful, but this mark is just that. Powerful.

I know the words in the first page by memory.

_We are the descendants of the first wife. We are the hidden protectors of our tribe._

I've always found the text beautiful. It's as old as the book itself, written to guide us. I found it.. comforting. When I'm sad or lonely, I read it. It makes me feel like I'm part of something. Part of something bigger.

But how does imprinting go with all this? It doesn't.

I raise my hand over the book and close my eyes. _I need to know about imprinting. I need to cancel it. _

The book keeps still. ''Stupid book'', I mumble.

I breathe in an out and try again.

_I want to cancel this imprinting._

My radio starts making sounds and I glance at it. I guess the spirits heard my call.

I wait as the radio tries to find words to say.

And then it stops and starts playing the chorus of a song from the Rolling stones.

_You can't always get what you want._

Classy. Real Classy. I sigh.

''I give up! Obviously, I'm meant to suffer this through!''

the radio turned louder for the sentence: _You get what you need_.

''I get what I need?'' I raised my eyebrows. ''Really? I don't see me needing trouble.''

I rolled my eyes. Stupid spirits. Stupid imprinting. Stupid Seth Clearwater.

Even tough he IS kinda hot.

I slapped myself. Get hold of your hormones Oakhill!

Well, _he is_.

I'm arguing with myself. Great. I'm losing my mind.

I groaned and fell on to my back.

That night, for the first time in two weeks, I slept through the whole night.

**Seth POV**

I never dreamed about this. I actually didn't see it being possible for me, seeing how many of us already imprinted. It's supposed to be rare. Not that I mind, though, she was beautiful.

I walked to the gymnasium with Brady and Collin. Paul said that he'd skip it, because it's all the same things each year and because he was here for only few classes, he didn't have the need to participate.

I mostly concentrated joking with the pups than to what principal Colburn was saying. Paul was right, it's always the same thing. When he stopped, most of the kids raced to the doors and to their freedom. A girl caught my eye. I chuckled. She was sleeping. Her name was Alexis. Alexis Something. I've almost never talked to her, but I decided that I should wake her up before any of the teachers notice. She would be in big trouble.

I walked to her and slighty shook her by her shoulder. She wrinkled her eyebrows but didn't open her eyes.

''Hey, um, Alexis, right? You should wake up.''

I felt drawn to her. I wanted her to open her eyes.

''Go away'', she mumbled and I chuckled. She yawned and couple of seconds later her eyes flew open, like she just realized where she was. And our eyes locked.

I felt like there were suddently fireworks in my stomach. Not butterflies, was just like in some cheezy movies. I could see just her and that was the only thing that mattered.

I think my mouth dropped a bit. She was beautiful. How come I realize it only now?

Her skintone was lighter, but still tanned and her eyes were brown, the same brown that most of Quileutes had. Her eyes were big, beautiful and her lips were small, but perfectly cute. She had light freckles on her nose and cheek. Beautiful. And I felt drawn to her. Like a magnet. Like there was no tomorrow if I couldn't be with her.

She jumped up looking a bit confused.

''I, um, yeah, bye.'' She mumbled, looking at the floor and then she charged out of the room.

''Wait!'' I yelled at her, maybe a bit desperately. I didn't want her to leave.

I tried to follow her and I saw her bumping into Paul and then she continued walking away. Damn.

I yelled for her once more, but she didn't stop or turn around.

''Dude, what's up?'' Paul said and stepped in front of me. I growled a bit, unintentionally.

He looked at me shocked.

''Did you just growl at me?'' I tried to get past him. He moved in front of me again and I glanced at him angrily.

''No way. No freaking' way.'' He started grinning.

''Let's get you to Sam's. Pups, over here!'' Paul grabbed me and waved Collin and Brady to join us. I didn't want to go to see Sam. I just imprinted.

I want to see my imprint.

''Little Sethykins here has some news!'' Paul forced me to sit in the Uleys kitchen and took a seat next to me. I glared at him. None of his business. And it was his fault that I didn't reach her.

''What is it?'' Embry asked impatiently and stuffed a muffin in his mouth.

Everyone was here and now looking at me.

''I think I just imprinted.''

I imprinted. This is the first time I said it out loud and a huge grin fell on my face. I just imprinted. The kitchen exploded. Emily was squeeling and came to hug me and the boys went all crazy.

''Who is it!''

''Dude!''

''Who is it!''

''DUDE!''

''Relax, relax!'' Jacob laughed, ''let the boy tell everything.''

Rachel ruffled my hair and went to sit into Pauls lap. Everyone was looking at me, waiting. I realized I was still grinning.

''Her name is Alexis Oakhill. I don't know much about her. We are the same age but I've never really talked to her.''

''Wait.. Alexis? Really?'' Paul raised his eyebrows.

''You know her?'' I asked at the same time as Rachel.

''Well yeah, In a way. Shes my partner in chemistry'', Paul grinned.

''And that's all?'' Rachel raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer ans I heard myself growling. Better be all.

''Of course!'' He laughed. ''I asked her out last year, though, and she said no. I may have tried again and she exploded. She started yelling me and had really imaginative names for me. She has some good lungs.'' Paul laughed at the memory. Rachel nodded in approval. She knew that Paul was a bit of a ladies man before they met.

''What is she like?'' I asked, almost desperately. I need to know her.

Paul shrugged. ''Shes quiet. Mostly. She's not shy, just not really fond of company, i guess. She doesn't look people in the eye and keeps her mouth shut, even though she has some really whitty comments when she decides to speak. I really don't know her.''

''You're really observant.'' Rachel sounded a bit surprised.

''Of course I am, babe.''

''When you're bringing her over? Should we keep a party? You could invite her! And -'' Emily started rambling and obviously planning our marriage - or something as relevant as that - in her head.

''Emily, please, calm down. I think Seth should first get to know her'', Sam grinned and took Emily in her arms. She smiled.

''So, what are you going to say to her tomorrow?'' Embry asked.

''Better yet, how are you going to tell Leah?'' Quill added, a bit gleefully.

Crap. Crap.

**Alexis pov**

I actually slept the whole night. Wow. I didn't even remember how good that feels.

I took my time waking up. I'm gonna enjoy this.

There was a small though in my head saying this might be because I met Seth, but I ignored it.

''Morning'', I smiled at gramms. She raised her eyebrows but smiled.

''Oh my. It seems like you actually slept through the night.''

''Yup!''

''Good. Now, when you're feeling better, you should go meditate. You haven't done that in a while because of that sleeping problem, but we need to keep your abilities in shape.''

I nodded. I was thinking about it myself actually.

I grabbed my candles and headed to the back door. I like to meditate in the forest. I'm closer to the ones before me. I didn't bother taking shoes.

It's september, so it's quite chilly, but as a witch, I really didn't feel it. Not as much as humans.

I don't get lost in the forest. I'm always guided. The spirits decide the place, I just follow the instructions. Once I felt being on the right place, I sat dawn and placed the candles around me in a circle. I don't need a lighter to make a fire. Cool, right? I just snapped my fingers and the fire went on.

I closed my eyes and started emptying my mind. Harder than usual.

Meditation helps me to keep my power update. I can feel the powers of those before me and they share their experiences. Not with words, but feelings and pictures.

I don't know how much time went by.

* * *

''Gramms, I'm home!''

I fell on the couch. The couch in our living room must be older than me, but it's actually really comfy. Gramms was sitting on her holy armchair no one else was allowed to sit in. She tuned the tv down a bit. She watches the wierdest shows.

''Did you learn anything?''

''Loads.''

She nodded. She didn't get curious about the things I learn while meditating. Mostly those things are just memories shown to us. It's personal.

Suddenly she slapped her hand in the armrest.

''Oh, I completely forgot!''

I raised my eyebrows as she stood up and rushed to the kitchen.

''Care to elaborate?'' I yelled lazily after her, without bothering to follow her. If she needs me, she knows where I am.

''I promised to give Emily my cookbook. They're having an engaging party. Can you believe that? They engaged almost two years ago and are going to hold a party now? I heard it's because Emily is pregnant and they're announcing it -'' Gramms rambled. Damn that woman could talk.

''Emily? As in Emily Young?''

Gramms and Emily had become friends, which I find completely weird, in a charity event. They shared a mutual love to cooking. I found it a bit odd that gramms was friends with the shapeshifters soon-to-be-wife. And that her new best friends was practically my age.

''I want you to take this to her. I have to meditate.''

I looked up, when I realized she was actually talking to me.

''What?''

''I want you to take it to her.'' She shook her head lightly.

''uh..'' I was about to say I didn't want to until I saw the look in her face. ''Okay.''

I really didn't want to. Seth could be there.

She nodded in approval and went to get the book. I groaned.

''She knows to be gentle with the book, but remind her still. It's important for me. And theres pie in the boxes.''

I looked at the boxes. There must be five, large boxes, all full of pie.

''I don't think she can eat that much.''

Gramms rolled her eyes.

''Not her, maybe, but the shifters can.''

Great. I'm successfully avoided Seth for almost 24 hours and now I'm send to the wolves nest, where he probably is.

Great.

a small part of me was happy.

Damn me and my traitor-heart.


	4. avoiding, well, trying to avoid

**Reviews! Favorites! Follows! I'm shocked, thank you guys for all the love. I think this chapter comes pretty soon, but I'm not sure if I can update next week, so I'm publishing this just in case, ha! I'm visiting my parents and using their laptop and damn it's hard to write with this, hope there isn't that many typos.**

**Hope you're having a great easter. But yeah, to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter three**

I knocked on the door and took a breath. Here we go.

Shortly, Emily opened the door and looked at me bit confused. Clearly, she didn't regognize me. We've talked at least five words to each others before this. _It's like we almost have a relationship._

''Um, My grandmother send me. Darlene Oakhill. I'm Alexis.''

''Alexis... Oakhill?'' Her eyes lid up and she started smiling. ''Of course! Come in!''

She practically dragged me in. I was just planning to give her the book and leave.

I stumbled in the kitchen and felt eyes on me. Oh great. Seems like the wolfie-family is here. I didn't look at them.

''Alexis!'' I heard the suprised tone in Pauls voice. I ignored him.

''Grams told me to bring the book over. She wanted me to remind you to take good care of it. And there's pie in the boxes.'' I said it all in one breath. Do they have to stare at me? Seriously?

''Yeah, yeah, I know. Tell her thanks. And she didn't have to give so much pie. But thank her anyway. It will be gone by the end of the day.'' She laughed a little. I smiled dryly.

''Oh! I'm sorry. Guys, this is Alexis. Alexis Oakhill.'' She said, emphasizing my last name. Great. I guess Seth has told them about me. Fantastic.

They introduced themselves, but I really didn't concentrate. I know who they are. I just nodded and kept my head down.

''Where's Seth?'' Embry asked quietly from Quil. I didn't hear his answer.

''Do you wan't to stay for dinner? We're making barbeque.''

No. Nope. No. Definetely not.

''I, um, uh I think I have to -''

''Of course she's staying.'' Paul stated and I glared at him. Oh he's so gonna pay for that. He just grinned as our eyes met. It just made him grinn wider.

''I was about to think there's something really interesting in the floor 'cause you didn't get your eyes off it.''

''Shut it, man-whore.'' the boys chuckled.

''Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you the real Alexis'', He laughed. Damn. I did just what he wanted. Two for Paul, zero for me.

''Great! We're thinking about eating outside. Do you get cold easily?'' Emily was exited. I just shook my head and felt my face going red. Damn Paul.

And as I though that things couldn't get any worse, guess who decide to pop in?

''Seth!'' Emily smiled widely looking at Seth, who apparantly was standing in the doorway.

Oh no.

''Alexis is staying for dinner, isn't it fun?'' She asked. I didn't turn. I think I kind of froze. Why the hell I have magical abilities if I can't use them in situations like these?

''Awesome!''

He walked pass me and in front of me. ''How did you end up here?''

I couldn't help smiling. Hell, I'm screwed anyway, so let's make it worthwile.

''Uh, I have no idea.'' I raised my head and looked into his eyes. He was smiling. Damn, that smile could overrule the actual sun.

''You don't have to stand there doing nothing, Seth, take her to the living room.''

His smile widened, if possible, and he took my hand. His hand was really warm. I quess to normal people it feels really hot but to me it was just a bit warmer than usual. I really really liked it. At the same time, I really, really didn't. I'm not a freakin' imprint! I'm a witch!

He took me into the small, cozy living room and planted me into the couch and sat next to me. He kept staring at me. I glanced at him couple of times.

''What?'' I finally asked and laughed dryly.

''Uh, oh, nothing.'' He stuttered a bit.

''So, you wanna play something?'' He said pointing at the playstation under the tv.

''I have never played'' I confessed.

''Really? Never ever?''

I nodded.

''I'll teach you'', He said happily.

He put in some game, I don't even know what it was. It was some sort of fighting game.

''Stupid game.'' I mumbled as he won for the third time.

''Oh come on. It's totally awesome.''

I frowned. ''Nope. Stupid.''

''Let's play once more. I can let you win.'' He showed me lightly and grinned. I let out a laught.

''What's the fun in that? But so you know, I'd totally kick your ass in a real fight.''

He chuckled. Obviously, I meant it, but he didn't need to know that.

* * *

I was kind of suprised how much fun I had. And that I didn't feel awkward at all. Like I was meant to be here. Which was stupid. I am not meant to be here. I'm a freakin' protector!

''What are you doing?'' Embry asked shocked and looked at my plate.

''Huh?''

''Aren't you going to eat anything else but salad? You know it's a sidedish, right?''

I glanced at his pile of food amused.

''It's healty. And it's not a sidedish. You know, healthy? It's the word that doesn't imply to the plate in front of you.''

''There's hardly any meat in your plate!'' He continued, waving his fork in the air pointing at my plate.

''It's the right amount a person should eat meat. It helps to keep in shape.'' I rolled my eyes.

''I keep in shape eating this.''

''Well, you're a mut.'' I said matter-of-factly. I bit my cheek when I realised what I said, but kept smiling. Seth chuckled.

''You're in good shape.'' He stated.

''Hence the healthy diet and exorcise.''

''You don't strike me as the type that's into sports.'' Collin stated. Jerkface.

I glanced at him.

''Well, you don't know much about me, don't you?''

Here's something you need to know. Sometimes, when I get mad, my powers are harder to control. So, I as Collin was being an ass, I might have lost control. Just for seconds.

''OW!'' Collin flinched.

Seth raiseh his eyebrows. ''What?''

''I just got an electric shock'' He said surprised.

''From what? The fork?'' Embry laughed. I think my heart wasn't beating at all. Damn me and my powers. I haven't been out with people, I don't know how to control myself. I really need to keep my calm.

Brady hit his fist in the table.

''Now I remember you! You used to coach boxing classes couple of years back!''

I nodded. I was kinda shocked that he remembered. He attented the class only few times. But I was thankful that he turned the intrest to something else than the tiny electric shock Collin got.

''Boxing? Wow.'' Seth smiled.

My phone rang. Grams. Oh. I totally forgot about telling her.

I went couple of steps away from the boys, knowing that they could still hear me with that freaky wolfie-ability of theirs. It was just matter of principle.

''Hey, grams. I'm sorry I didn't inform you, I'm -''

''You can tell me all about it when you get home. I need you to come home now.''

My heart skipped a beat. I didn't like her voice. Something was up.

''I'll be right there.''

I shut my phone and glanced at Seth, who looked worried. Eavesdropping, I see.

''Uh, I have to go. Thank Emily for the food and yeah, bye.''

I didn't wait for his answer. I just turned and started running. Grams had her serious-voice on. It's better hurry home, just in case.

* * *

''Grams?'' I yelled from the hallway.

''In the kitchen!''

She sat in the kitchen, her favorite teamug in her hands.

She looked worried.

''Tell me. What's up?''

Gramms sighned and looked older than what she actually is.

''I meditated. There were interesting and worrysome things that the spirits told. For instance, when did you plan telling me that Seth Clearwater imprinted on you?''

I froze. Damn you spirits. Always getting me into trouble.

''I wasn't sure. Not really. Not until today.''

She came to hug me.

''Oh sweetheart. It's okay. I know what you think and it's not all bad.'' She put her hand on my cheek. ''I know what your mother thinks of imprinting and so do you. You also know the story behind her opinion. But there are other paths to choose.''

I felt tears on my cheek. I hadn't realized I was crying.

''But I know how it ended for her. And besides, I have responsibilities.''

''I know sweetie. And that's the second worrysome thing I heard.''

I look into her eyes, suprised.

''What did they tell you?''

''I'm not sure, exactly. There is a threat coming, but it's vague. Like the spirits aren't sure if it's gonna happen. But if it does, you might have to come to light. You need to be strong, child. I know this isn't much, but it's something. We need to be alert.''

I nodded.

''What do we do with Seth?'' I whispered.

''What do you want to do about it?''

''I really don't know.''

''I'm going to try to find something about it. Until you decide, try to stay away from the shapeshifters.''

I swallowed and nodded.

''You should try to sleep, dear. You have school tomorrow.''

* * *

I was late. This time, intentionally. I had to avoid Seth.

I wanted to avoid him. And at the same time, I didn't. I quess the imprinting really works both ways. But it was easy to shut the feelings off. I've been trained to be strong.

''Sorry I'm late.'' I mumbled as I walked into our class.

And that's ow the rest of the day went on. I hid in the girls bathroom all the longer breaks, but lunch was about to become a problem. I just decided to go as I've gone for the past ten years. Blending into a wall.

I sat where I normally sat, alone. I poked the suspicious meat-thingy with my fork. I didn't feel like eating.

''You okay?'' I heard a familiar voice that made me happy and sad at the same time.

I shrugged, not looking at him.

''Hey..'' He tried to grap my hand. I pulled mine away from him.

''Alexis. What's wrong? Tell me.''

''Nothing. I just.. I like to be by myself.''

I still wasn't looking him into his eyes.

''Well, you just have to learn to deal with me. I'm not going anywhere.''

I raised my head for the first time. Damn. That was the worst thing he could've said. It made me happy.

''I'm driving you home.'' Did he ever stop smiling?

''I'm walking home.''

''Then I'll walk you home.''

''You have a car here.''

''Doesn't matter.''

''I live ten minutes from the school. I don't need anyone to walk me home.''

''Doesn't matter.'' He gave me one of his child-like smiles.

I sighed. Staying away from Seth Clearwater just become a bit more harder.


	5. warning

**Hello, hello! What's up?**

**I've been super-busy, but this story just will not leave my head. I have a dope plot going on in my head for Alexis. *evil laugh* But you just have to wait and see.. Thanks for everything, reviews, favorites, follows, I'm blushing here! **

ValkyrieNyght**, your reviews are awesome. And the word ''no'' indeed seems to be a problem. But is it a pack-thing, or just a Seth-thing? I think you'll find the couple of next chapters a bit irritating, but I promise you, there are lemons coming. Big-ass lemons. Alexis ain't that easy. **

**Hey, where's the spring? There's still snow in Finland and it was snowing just last week. Hating it here!**

**Why do I always need to say something completely irrelevant before every chapter? Who knows. But yay, a new chappie here!**

* * *

**Chapter four**

''Well, thanks for walking me. Even tough it was completely pointless.''

''You're welcome and it wasn't. I got to spend time with you.''

My heart skipped a beat and I felt a sudden need to punch myself.

''Well.. see you later.''

''See you tomorrow'', Seth corrected me grinning.

I closed the front door behind me. It would be impossible to stay away from Seth Clearwater. And I really didn't know if I even wanted to. I fell on my knees in the hallway. Damn imprint. Damn everything. I didn't ask for this. I didn't want this.

* * *

I gasped for air. I felt a sharp pain inside me. I guess I fell asleep in the hallway. But the worry some part is the thing I dreamed about.

_I was standing in an clearing. There was snow already but I didn't feel cold._

_My senses were on overdrive and the spirits were screaming out loud. At the same time I felt blind. I can't explain it. As in I sensed everything, but missed something major._

_''What do we have here?''_

_His eyes were completely black, as black as his hair. Pale skin. He had some human features, but it was clear he wasn't human._

_I immediately realized who it was. Even though I've never saw him before, his identity was clear to me. _Bayak_. The trickster, Raven. He is said not to be evil, but he was viewed negatively in our culture. Raven stands for greed, arrogance and rudeness._

_''Why are you here, Bayak?''_

_This is the first time I've encountered him. He was smirking._

_''I am delivering a warning for you. This is my help for the mankind.''_

_He spoke in quileute, but I understood him perfectly._

_''What warning?''_

_In an blink he was standing right before me, hands on my throat and lips on my ear._

_''He will come to claim you.''_

I tried to control my pounding heart. It felt like it was going to jump out of my chest.

Bayak never appears to us. He is known as a trickster, but he is is known to help mankind at times. Was he tricking me?

Without really thinking it, I grabbed my gym back and headed out. I need to calm down. Grams isn't at home, I'll tell her everything when I come back.

* * *

What did Bayak mean? Do I believe him? _He is a trickster_, I reminded myself.

Again, I was exhausted when I got back home. I guess all this drama does good for my exercising.

Grams was in the living room.

I fell on the couch completely worn out.

''I had a dream today. About Bayak.''

In matter of seconds, grams had shut the tv and came to sit next to me.

''Show me everything.''

In case you didn't know, we had a power that made it possible to show our memories to others. Kind of like the power Renesmee has.

* * *

''What do you think it meant?''

She sighed. ''I don't know. Time will tell. I contacted the spirits again today.''

She glanced at me and I think my heart went on overdrive.

''What did they say? About Seth?''

She grabbed my hand in hers.

''It's meant to be. They say it was meant to happen.''

I sighed.

''Sweetie. I need you to understand imprinting. It's about love. About finding your soul mate. We should celebrate, not worry about things that might happen or what happened in the past. The past isn't in our reach, we can't change it.''

I nodded. It's hard to accept. I know what it can do to you. I have felt it through my mothers memories.

''What if I don't want the love? I don't want to be a prisoner to it like mom was. Still is. I don't want this love-shit on me.''

''You shut everyone out saying that it's for their own good, but actually you do it because you're scared that you'll have the same fate as your mother. You are a descendant of the first wife, you are strong. Besides, Seth is a good kid. Trust in him. But I think, when the time comes, you have a choice. You're not a normal human like your mother. But I can not be sure. It remains to be seen.''

''I don't know if I can.'' I whispered. ''Besides, he can't know about our secret. It's meant to stay hidden. Lies don't work.''

''We'll figure it out'', she kissed my cheek, smiling slightly. ''now I just want you to act like a normal teenager. Enjoy your life.''

Easier said than done.

**Seth POV**

She was weird. I liked it.

I was completely blown off when she was suddenly standing in Emilys kitchen. I was even more surprised how easy it was with her. It didn't feel awkward at all. Alexis was quiet, but when she said something, it always made me crack a smile.

The next day she was obviously avoiding me. I felt a bit bad, but I guess she's just a bit of a loner. Now when I think about it, she has always been by herself in school. Well, she'll get used to me. I want to be her friend. Maybe even more.

She kinda send a vibe that she wanted to be left in peace, but on the other hand she seemed to like company. I caught her smiling and looking at me more than once when I walked her home yesterday.

I rang the doorbell and waited.

As the door opened I was face to face with an elderly woman, a bit shorter than Alexis. She looked like her tough, just older and more quileute.

''Hi, I'm Seth. Is Alexis still home?''

She started smiling immediately. ''Seth! Of course. Didn't recognize you, dear. She's here, just wait for a minute.''

She left the door, leaving the door open. I didn't walk in because she didn't invite me.

''Alexis, there's someone for you at the door.''

''Huh?''

I chuckled. I guess Alexis isn't used to guests.

She came to the hallway looking a bit shocked. She was wearing blue skinny jeans with a basic black top and a red flannel shirt. She looked beautiful. I liked her clothes. She was always wearing something comfortable and relaxed, not weird looking skirts and scary heels.

''Seth? What are you doing here?''

''I'm walking you to school.''

''How do you even know when my school starts'', she mumbled.

''I have connections'', I grinned and winked.

She rolled her eyes but started smiling. I want to see her smile more often.

''I guess we should head out then.''

''Favorite food?''

She bit her lip when thinking. It was cute.

''I don't know. I try to eat healthy and I like veggies, but I guess the bestest of the best is still burger and fries. Oh, and ice cream! What's your favorite movie?''

It was really easy to talk with her. We talked about normal, plain things, but I wouldn't be anywhere else right now.

''I like avengers. Oh, and Iron man! And batman is good too..'' I started pondering. She chuckled.

''I would imagine you loving movies like that.''

I raised my eyebrows. ''what do you mean?''

''You just strike me as the nerd-type. All pure and innocent and child-like.'' She laughed a little.

''Well, I don't know about the nerd-part, but I'm totally adorable.'' She chuckled. God, I love her doing that. ''How about you? What's your favorite?''

She blushed a bit before answering.

''Lord of the rings. And Iron man.''

''And you say I'm a nerd.''

''I didn't deny being one myself.'' She grinned. I could just smile.

We were at school way too early in my opinion.

''I'll walk you to your locker.'' I stated.

''Uh, okay. What do you have first?'' She seemed a bit more awkward when we entered the school. Maybe because there were some people staring as us now.

''My school starts couple of hours later!'' I said happily. Her jaw dropped open.

''Huh? Why on earth did you come to school at this hour then?''

I shrugged. ''Because I wanted to walk you to school.''

Her cheeks flushed red. She's so cute. The bell rang.

''Oh. I, um, okay. I have to go. See ya.'' She smiled shyly. I just grinned.

''See you at lunch!''

I waved at her as she started heading to her class. She turned and nodded slightly.

**Alexis POV**

I guess I'm taking grams advice then.  
I must admit I had fun walking to school with Seth. Acting like a normal teenager was actually fun. And Seth was fun. I can't believe he walked me to school when his school doesn't even start at the same time. Weird boy.

I spent the whole night thinking about my dream and my conversation with grams. I really don't know what to do with all this. Being with Seth helped me to forget the bad things.

But the bad things don't disappear. They just become more vague.

* * *

''Miss Oakhill, would you repeat what I just said?'' My english teacher woke me from my thoughts.

''Huh?''

She shrugged her head. ''Pay attention, miss Oakhill.''

Some were chuckling. I felt my cheeks turn red. This must be the first time I was told to pay attention in class. This drama doesn't go well with my school work.

I really need to concentrate.

I fell back to my thoughts in matter of seconds.

* * *

**AARGH, I haven't written in english for a while and suddenly it seems almost impossible. I just make mistakes after mistakes. So, I'm sorry if there is a lot of typos in this one. Tried to locate all of them, but meh. I'm out!**


	6. Bonfire? No Maybe

**I'm trying to avoid the fact that tomorrow is Saturday and I have to work. Bleh! But yeah, new chappie! I've been writing this a lot lately and I think about giving you a another chapter in couple of days, whaddaya say?**

**But yeaaahh, I actually meant to tell you I'm planning on starting **a host** fic soon. It will be a bit like this, it turns out I can only make the same type of characters, ha. But yeah, it's just going to be something light, something to write when I don't have inspiration for this one.**

**Yeaaaaah, what's up? Can't wait to get to chapter eight, which I'm writing at the moment, it's going to be cool. But let's just go with the fifth one for now, rrright?**

* * *

**Chapter five**

''You're going to the gym? Why? Its Friday night!'' Seth seemed horrified.

I rolled my eyes but laughed at his expression.

''It's just a normal day for me.''

''Can I come?''

''Nope.''

Seth frowned. ''Why not?''

''You would just slow me down.''

He opened his mouth to argue with me, but stayed silent when he saw the look on my face.

''Well.. Okay. Can I see you tonight? We are having a bonfire. You should join us!'' His expression changed in a speed of light to a wide smile.

I shrugged. ''Clingy, much? I don't know. I'm normally really tired after workout.''

''Then let me give you a ride to the gym.''

I rolled my eyes. It's been the same conversation each day after school. It's my day five acting like a semi-normal teenager.

I still won't eat lunch with the pack, which makes Seth sad, but it's too much. I mean, I've enjoyed my time as a wallflower for my entire life and suddenly people are noticing my existence. I don't mean just the pack, I mean everyone, literally. And it's a bit too much. A part of me enjoys acting like a teenager. A part of me knows I can't act like this forever.

And Seth has walked me home every day. Or the gym, like today.

''Pleaaaaaase?'' He pouted and gave me his best puppy -look.

I laughed at him and shoved his arm lightly.

''I promise to consider the bonfire.''

His eyes brightened immediately and he started smiling. God, he's gorgeous.

''Well, see you in the evening then, Alexis.''

''See ya. Maybe.''

I needed time to myself and seemed like the gym was almost my only option. Home I had grams fussing about everything and at school I suddenly had friends to bother my thoughts.

I lost control couple of times. Collin has had couple of unexplained electric shocks through the week, him being as thickheaded as he is and Embry got my wrath on him once too. Damn shapeshifters.

But I haven't done any major things, luckily, like set anyone on fire or something like that. But I swear to god I accidentally burned the ends of Pauls hair. But I gathered myself and fixed it. I really need to start controlling myself. I could actually hurt them at some point.

I stopped my training to catch some breath. I glanced around me. Alone, as always. I concentrated on my backpack, that was next to the door and I reached my hand towards it. I felt my every bone concentrating on the small object. And it flew across the room and right in to my hand.

God I love magic. It's a shame I can't use it more often. And okay, using it on things like this isn't really approved, but no one will know. I opened my bag and took my water bottle out.

* * *

I finished my shower in an record breaking time of 10 minutes. I try to live honoring the nature and all, but short showers just won't do. I think I'm physically adjusted not to work like that. I stepped to my room, which was surprisingly clean. Most of the times, spirits just messed my room up. They were planning something. There was ripped skinny jeans and a knitted sweater laid on my bed. I certainly didn't leave those there.

''Okay, I'll bite. What are those for?''

My radio turned on. Nicki Minaj.

_Lets go to the beach, each, let's go get away._

''Nicki Minaj, really? Doesn't seem like your style at all.''

Beach? I guess I was going to the bonfire. I felt weird. Part of me is happy and wants to go, but there is also the part of me that just wants to do my duties.

''I'm going to be real mad if something embarrassing happens.'' I warned. No answer.

It's still kind of weird that the spirits help me decide what to wear. Hell, they don't help me, the decide and I obey.

''I'm going to the beach!'' I yelled as I tried to get my sneakers on.

''Why?''

''I don't know!''

Grams just made an approving noise. She's used to things like these.

* * *

I walked through the forest. It was dark, but I've lived my whole life here. I know where to go. And I have this spiritual navigation system with me. I wasn't sure where they are keeping the bonfire, but they only have couple of options here. Turned out I didn't have to look for long.

''ALEXIS!'' Seth yelled. I didn't see his expression but I was pretty sure he was smiling. Shocker, right? I don't know what he put in his morning cereals, but he was always like a duracell bunny on coffee overload. I caught myself smiling.

''Hi Seth, mind if I tag along?''

''I'm so happy you made it! We are just about to start telling the stories.'' He brushed his hair lightly. He wasn't wearing a shirt. I know he doesn't get sick easily because of that shifter-thing, but it was a matter of principle. I frowned. He looked confused.

''Dude, it's September. You need to wear clothes.''

He chuckled. I love him doing that. Wait, I what? No, I don't love him doing anything. Like, maybe. I like him doing that. Yup.

''I don't get cold. Wait, are you cold? Do you need a jacket?''

''Oh, shush! I'm fine. I'm the one here wearing clothes so I have all the right to complain about your lack of outfit.''

I heard laughing. Embry and Quil grinned at me and waved.

I nodded. I looked around. The whole pack and the imprints were there. Except for Leah.

Billy Black and couple of the old fellows of our tribe I don't remember. I studied the girl in Jacobs arm. Renesmee. Physically, she seems like 16-year-old, but I think she's maybe five now. Freaky. But she was beautiful with her pale skin, brown hair and hazelnut eyes. I smiled at her and she returned the smile, a bit shyly.

''Uh, hi'', I announced as I saw almost everyone looking at me.

''Alexis! This must be the second time in a week I see you out after school hours. You're turning wild.'' Paul grinned. I just rolled m eyes. That boy is gonna pay one day. I'm plotting my revenge. A badass, torturous revenge.

''Sit down, we're just about to start.'' Emily smiled at me politely and gestured to the empty log in front of me.

''What are we starting, exactly?'' I raised my eyebrows at Seth, who sat next to me. He grinned.

''You'll find out soon enough.''

Apparently, we were listening to tribe legends, told by Billy Black. I must admit, he had a great voice for storytelling. Even tough I could tell the stories even backwards.

I listened in silence. I felt the spirits listening. They enjoyed this. They liked his voice too. I glanced at Seth. I chuckled at his face. He was looking at Billy concentrating, his face in a total awe. He noticed me and looked in to my eyes and a child-like smile flew on his face. What a weird, weird boy. I couldn't turn my head. I was leaning my hands on my knees. I noticed he was sitting really close to me, but he kept his hands in his lap. He brushed his hair slightly. I just realized he does that quite often.

I turned my head and concentrated on the story.

Billy ended his story in a silence. I looked at the fire dancing in front of us. I can't help wondering how many times the boys have already heard the legends.

''I have always wondered..'' Nessie started shyly, but after Jacob gave her an encouraging smile, she raised her head and looked at Billy. ''What happened to the other wifes? I mean, It wasn't usual to to take many wifes between Quileutes, wasn't it? And how did they handle the fact that the third one was an imprint?'' Smart girl, I noted.

Jared laughed. ''It's a legend, not a soap opera. Besides, the legends don't tell anything about the other two wifes.''

The flame in the bonfire bursted a little as I felt anger. Before I could control myself, I had already spoken.

''You're wrong.'' Billy said it the same time I did. Surprised, everyone turned their heads towards me, even Billy.

''Are you familiar with the legends, Alexis?'' Billy asked, a bit of disbelieve in his voice.

''Uh, I grew learning them. I know them from the back of my bone.'' I said, a bit shyly. I really, really should learn to shut up.

''There are other legends too?'' Collin asked shocked. I rolled my eyes.

''Of course there are. The ones of Taha Aki are just a small fragment. There's legends of how the world was created, about things before and after his story.''

''You know the stories? So cool!'' Seth clapped my shoulder slightly. I gave him a small smile. Weirdo.

''I want to hear the one about the wifes'', Brady stated, and Collin and Renesmee were nodding. I turned to Billy, to wait for him to start.

''Maybe you should tell it, Alexis, I must admit it's not one of those which I remember properly.''

I sighed. Do I have to?

''Pleeeeaaase.'' Seth gave me the puppy-look again. Damn him.

''Okay, okay... Where to start?''

I felt my cheek flush red because everyone was staring me.

''Uh, Okay. It's said that the first wife was the hidden protector of our tribe. Wolves were the progeny of the third wife. The second wife was given many children, whom all were humans. They had no supernatural powers. The first wife.. She was blessed by_ Tistilal_, the thunderbird. Tislilal saw Taha Aki shifting from a wolf to human and it saw the sacrifice third wife made for her tribe...'' I stopped to take a breath. Seth was looking at me in a same awe he was looking Billy before. I grinned. ''It saw more threats coming. Ones, that Taha Aki and his warriors could not face alone. So Thunderbird blessed the first wife with a lightning. It's believed that she was the shaman of Quileutes. That she protected our tribe through many battles, but she stayed hidden. She was to stay hidden until her powers were truly needed. And her progeny carried on through generations, protecting our tribe, even though the tribe didn't know it.''

I cut it short, but I really didn't feel like talking in front of people. And my legends weren't really safe to tell. What if they would guess what I was?

''Well.. I truly haven't heard that one before'' Jared chuckled. My jaw dropped. He didn't believe it. I mean, good that he didn't believe-believe it, but he found it as trustworthy as a fairytale.

The fire bursted again a little. _Come on, Alexis, you got to concentrate._

''I think it was awesome!'' Seth declared. I smiled dryly.

''But totally just a fairytale.'' Paul said matter-of-factly.

I frowned. I can't believe these guys. They ARE freaking shapeshifters but still don't believe in our legends.

''Not any more or less true than the other legends.'' I rolled my eyes and mumbled. And immediately, I wanted to slap myself. They were all, again, staring at me.

Seth changed his posture uncomfortably and coughed. They all looked a bit uncomfortable. I fought the desire to grin. I'm so gonna have fun with this at some point. I'm so going to use this against them.

''So, do we have any marshmallows?'' Jacob asked quickly to fill the silence.

''Oh, I want some!'' Seth said. ''Do you want some Alexis?'' He was excited like a five year old.

I shrugged. ''I haven't tasted any. I guess I could try.''

He looked shocked.

''You haven't tried? Ever? Never ever? Not even in summer camps?''

''Never ever.'' I chuckled. ''I've never been in a summer camp.''

''You sure are a weird kid.'' Embry stated. I raised my eyebrows.

''Kid? I'm only a year younger than you.''

''Every second of the year matters.''

I shook my head slightly. Emily and Sam laughed.

''I'm kind of impressed that you are familiar with the legends.'' Sam said. ''These guys still can't remember any of them.'' He nodded towards the pack.

''My grams is kinda into the tribal things. She even made me learn quileute, even thought practically no one speaks it anymore.'' _But the spirits still do._

''You speak quileute? Wow, You're amazing!'' Seth was looking at me in an awe. He really meant it.

He had his hand full of marshmallows. At least fifteen of them.

''Do we need that many?'' I raised my eyebrows. He chuckled.

''You clearly haven't tasted these before.''

Okay, the marshmallows were good. Good, as in I could eat a maximum off two and an half before getting sick, Seth ate the remaining twelve and an half.

''I should get going. It's late.'' I said mostly to Seth. He looked disappointed, but hid it.

''I'll walk you home. It's dark.''

I rolled my eyes. ''I'm not afraid of the dark. But I guess you will.''

''It's not the dark you should be afraid of.'' Embry mumbled. I looked at him and he looked a bit scared that I actually heard him. Damn these boys are even more reckless than me with their secret. Yup, I'm so gonna make this worthwhile.

''What then? Wolves? Or maybe the cold ones?'' I asked innocently. Embry choked. Oh, this is awesome.

''Um, yeah, wolves..'' Quil said a bit panicked. How can they be such a bad actors? I just shook my head and glanced at Seth. He seemed a bit horrified.

''The wolves are practically just overgrown dogs. I bet they're just chasing their tails or something.''

Nessie sniggered but Embry and Quil frowned.

''But yeah, gotta go, see ya.'' I turned around and started walking. Seth was next to me in seconds.

''She's weird.'' Paul stated.

''I heard that, Lahote!'' I yelled without turning back.

Seth laughed. ''It's true. You are a weird.''

I raised my eyebrows. He was smiling widely.

''Right back at you, Clearwater.''

''Well, there's not denying that.''

He was cute. He walked right beside me, probably just in case that I wouldn't fall.

''So, how did you like tonight?''

''It was fun. I've never been in something like this.''

''There's quite a lot of things you have never done'' He said matter-of-factly.

''Didn't you get the memo? I'm kind of a wallflower.''

''Why is that, exactly? You are great and fun.''

''I like to keep to myself.'' I shrugged.

''Well, that's not completely true either. You say that, but you clearly enjoy our company, even though you may not admit it.'' He said observantly. Since when has Seth Clearwater been so observant?

''Am I that obvious? I mean, about the enjoying your company -part? Don't get me wrong, you're still a major pain in my ass.'' I grinned. Seth just smiled happily.

''Do you ever stop smiling?''

He shrugged. ''Well, yeah. When I'm angry.''

''And when is that exactly? Once in an hundred years when sun and moon collide and you can see unicorns flying?''

He laughed. ''Something like that. Oh, we're here.''

I stopped near the tree line.

''Well, thanks for walking me home. Again.''

''My pleasure.'' Our eyes met. Oh crap. He wants to kiss me. I can see it from his look. Crap. Crap.

''Well, Good night.'' I mumbled and turned to walk away.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. Suddenly, his arms were around me and he gently hugged me. His lips were on my forehead, but he didn't kiss me.

My heart was racing, but i found the hug... comforting. Safe. I would not be anywhere else but in his arms. But his topless body really made me self-conscious. Damn wolfie-genes.


	7. bigger trouble

**Helloooo lovelies!**

**I promised to give the next chapter sooner, so here it is! I'm really, really enjoying writing this story. **

**I actually, for once, have nothing major to say here. Thanks for all the love people, remember to review ;)**

* * *

**Chapter six**

**Seth POV**

I really wanted to kiss her. It took all my willpower not to.

But as she tried to flee, i had to do something. So I hugged her. I heard her heart racing, but slowly, she started to relax and she placed her own hands around my waist. It felt like she had electricity on the parts of her skin that touched mine. It felt nice. Her forehead was almost on my chin. She's quite tall. She smelled like flowers, but I don't know what kind of flowers. I've never been good with telling the difference.

''Wakey, wakey, lil'bro!'' I flinched. Something hit my forehead. It took me couple of seconds to realise, that it was Leahs spoon and that I was in our kitchen.

''What?'' I moaned. She rolled her eyes.

''You're drooling on your cereals. And it's annoying.''

I frowned.

Leah actually took the imprinting-thing quite well. I mean, as well as she ever could. As in, she kicked my ass, didn't say sorry, but now acts normal, but we don't talk about it. But I know she'll come around. She's my big sis, so it's obvious.

Mom walked into the kitchen.

''How was the bonfire, sweetie?'' She ruffled my hair and went to grab some coffee for herself.

''Great! Alexis was there.'' Leah froze and looked at me a bit angrily. I didn't mind her. ''She knows the legends. She actually told us a legend of the first wife. Have you heard it? It was awesome!''

Mom laughed.

''I think I've heard it couple of times. I remember her mother telling it to me, actually.''

''You know her mother?'' Me and Leah said at the same time.

''She's almost the same age. I haven't seen her since Leah was a kid, she moved out before she got Alexis.'' She shrugged.

''Where is her mother anyway?'' Leah blurted. ''She lives with her grandmother, right?'' She didn't meet my eyes and her voice had bitterness, but I didn't mind. At least she was trying.

''I don't know.''

I really didn't know. Maybe I should ask her.

''Seth, you're zoning out again. Don't make me throw something at you.''

I rolled my eyes but grinned at her.

''I'm going to see her today,'' I announced.

''No you're not.'' Leah said without looking up from her cereals.

''And why not?'' I pouted. She just shook her head.

''You've seen her every day for the past week. I bet SHE needs a break. She could have a life you know.''

''But I wanna see her.''

''You're stuck with me today, lil' bro.''

**Alexis POV**

Oh, how I've waited for this.

We have this thing with grams once in an month. This super awesome, witch-thing. I train my abilities on a daily basis with meditation and stuff like that, but nothing really compares to using powers in a real situation. So, we travel to Port Angeles or some near city. Cities are full of vampires so many possibilities to use our powers. I guess it's kinda twisted to be exited about something like burning creatures alive, but yeah, maybe I'm simply twisted.

''Can we go already?'' I moaned. Grams didn't bother to look away from her newspaper.

''Vampires don't hunt in daylight. You know that.''

''Yeah, yeah, yeah.''

My thoughts wandered to Seth. And to the hug we shared. Gosh, I sound like a total goody two shoes when a hug can shift me totally unbalanced. Or maybe it's just hugging Seth that has such a effect on me.

* * *

I was playing with my hair. Only ten minutes. Ten minutes and I'm off to find a leech. We've been doing this since I was thirteen. Kinda young, but we didn't have a choice. I needed to be trained. At first, grams was always with me and protected me, but as my powers grow, i don't need her to back me up. Ironically, I prefer her not to be there, you know, for her safety.

''Don't draw any unwanted attention, dear. You know what to do.'' She kissed my cheek. ''I think I'm going for tea tonight and I think I'm going to get some more candles and herbs.''

I nodded and slided out from the car.

This is going to be fun.

I did what I always do. Walk alone in the small alleys. Risky, yes, but worth it, every single time. Vampires are stupid that way. They are driven by their blood lust, it ruling over all sense they may have in their pretty little heads.

I didn't have to wait for long.

''What do we have here?''

I didn't have to turn around to know what he was. Vampires have a certain way they speak, one that humans don't hear. I'm not even sure if the shifters hear it.

''Yeah, yeah. A girl alone at night, let's skip the drama.'' I sighed. Vampires tend to have this obsession to say something mysterious and dramatic before attacking.

I turned around to face him and I raised my hand. He froze. I clenched my hand and he started gasping for air and placed his hand in his throat, as if there was something choking him. I waved my hand and he bursted into flames. Easy.

Seven vampires. Must be a record for this year.

''Has no one told you that a young girl like you shouldn't be out alone at this hour.''

I barely kept myself from facepalming. Seriously. I should make a book from these killing-lines. they always say the same things, mostly in a very non-imaginative way.

Make it eight.

I waved my hand and she flew on to the fall.

''You were saying?'' I asked innocently.

Her eyes were wide open and shock was written all over her face. She sprinted towards me, but I didn't even have to move my hand to raise my shield. She bounced right back. She was kneeling.

''How…_What_ are you?'' I raised my eyebrows. She seemed more fascinated than scared. Lunatic. Definitely.

''Of course.. A witch. We haven't found one in hundreds of years. Isn't this fortunate.''

''It's a shame that you'll die here and wont live to tell the tale.'' I said dryly.

I moved my fingers, just slightly, and she bursted into flames. But it was the last thing she said that made me shiver.

_''Aro will be pleased.''_

Aro? As in the head of the Volturi? How would he get to know? She died. Not possible.

What happened next, was a blur. I went to find grams and we ran to the car and as we drove back to la push, I gave her my hand and showed what I just experienced.

''Maybe she had some kind of power she used. Aro is known for collecting vampires with gifts.''

''What's going to happen next?'' I whispered, playing with my hair nervously.

''I guess Bayaks warning is coming alive. He will come and he will try to claim you. You are just one of many of his conquers he hasn't been able to claim in these areas. Alice, Renesmee, Isabella…''

I nodded.

It's starting to unravel. I'm going to have to protect our tribe, soon.

_We are to save our kind when needed. Even through our own sacrofice._

My heart was pounding painfully in my chest. I might die. When Aro comes, I might die. We were just in La Push and I think my brain stopped working.

''Stop the car''

Grams didn't question me. I just opened the door and got out.

''I'll come home soon.''

She just nodded and drove away. I love her being the way she is. She knows me inside out, she doesn't question me.

I ran to the familiar house near where I was left. I knocked the door and waited. I was stomping my legs. Come on, open up.

Emily opened the door. ''Alexis! What are you doing here?'' She smiled, but after observing me, her face changed. ''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Is Seth here?''

''His shift just ended. He headed back home. I can –''

''No need, I'll go to his house.'' I waved at her and started running.

* * *

I knocked to the door. I've never been into his house, but I know where he lives.

Older woman, his mom, opened the door. I tried to relax myself a bit. I didn't want to seem like a crazy person.

''Hi, uh, Is Seth home? I really need to see him. I'm Alexis.'' I blurted out.

''Yeah, sweetie, come in. I'm Sue.'' She gave me a warm smile. She looked like him when smiling.

''He's in his room.'' She showed me the way to his room. I knocked. Again. God, I hate knocking. And waiting.

I opened the door impatiently. He immediately stood up when he saw me.

''Alexis! Is everything alright? Are you okay?''

''I, uh, I just…'' I shuttered, but gave up and just shook my head.

He came closer, shut the door and grabbed my hand.

''What's wrong?''

I raised my head and fell into his eyes. He looked so worried.

''There's just.. I wan't to do this before I die.'' I whispered. He froze and before he had a change to say anything, I took a step forward and kissed him on the lips.

As soon as our lips met my head went blank. Like a tsunami just washed over my brain.

It took him couple of seconds to respond. He pulled me closer, gently, and just held me.

_I might die. I will kiss Seth Clearwater before dying. _My though. My only though that seemed to matter. It just hit me in the car. And bloody hell, it's worth every second.

I pulled away, but buried my head in his chest.

''What's wrong?'' He whispered. Suddenly, I felt pain. I shouldn't have brought this on him.

He pulled me into his bed and practically forced me to sit down. I looked around me. He had movie posters in his walls, lots of comic books and a messy room. Something that I would imagine just for him. I chuckled. Now Seth looked confused. And I just realised that hes not wearing a shirt. I must be blind.

God, he must think I'm crazy. At this point, hell, I think I just might be.

Seth took my face in his hands and forced me to look at him.

''What are you talking about? What are you speaking about dying?''

Okay, I clearly didn't think this through.

'''I, just, uh, nothing. I'm just a bit out of it tonight.'' What a great excuse.

''You're not dying right?'' Seth watched me with his brown eyes full of fear.

''No. Of course not.'' _Not yet, at least._

He breathed out and pulled me into a hug. ''You scared me there.''

''I'm sorry.''

''What's going on? You're acting weird.''

''You must mean weird_er_. And like I said, I'm a bit out of it today.'' I whispered and close my eyes. I liked hearing his heartbeat so close to mine.

''You know you can tell me anything, right? If you want to.''

''Yeah, Seth. I know.''

He kissed my forehead.

I've just successfully created the biggest mess in our history. Only took two hours.

I jumped up as my brain started working again I came to realise the mess I just made. ''I need to go.''

I ran out of his room.

It's been a bit of habit of mine to ran from him, I realised.

It made me laugh.

Yup, definitely crazy. Might at least enjoy it for now.


	8. cupids everywhere

**Hellooo, lovelies! **

**I've been super-busy lately and feeling stressed. My school is ending and I need to find a job and try to figure out what I want to do with my life. Bleh, life is way too hard. Can't someone just give me, like, couple of thousand euros so I don't have to grow up just yet? **

**I've been feeling super-depressed today and I don't even know why. I still wanted to come and publish this chapter and try to write some more. I'm going to eat icecream and watch Deathly hallows and hope that that'll cheer me up!**

* * *

**Chapter seven**

I felt like having a hangover. Damn you me from yesterday. Being all stupid.

I groaned and hid my face in my pillow. I shouldn't have done it. What will I say to him now?

What do do now? Aro is coming here, after me and the other freaks, I might end up dead, I totally messed up with Seth.. Oh, is that all? Well, knowing me, there's plenty to mess up again today. Yay!

I sighed and turned to face the ceiling.

Since when did life become so complicated?

Since Seth Clearwater imprinted on me. Oh, And let's add imprinting to the list of things I've messed up lately. Still haven't told mom about it. She has called me couple of times but I've successfully avoided the topic.

Maybe I'm just gonna stay in bed for the rest of the year.

_But just because it burns, Doesn't mean you're gonna die, You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try…_

''Thank you spirits, I don't recall asking your advice on this.''

My radio continued playing Pink.

* * *

Monday. I've never been one of those kids who hated Mondays. Expect for today. Freakin' Monday.

''Morning grams.''

''Morning. Did you sleep well?'' She was making pancakes. Wow. She never makes pancakes in Mondays. This might be an okay Monday after all. Maybe.

Until there was a knock in the front door. Dammit. Seth.

I didn't take my eyes off my pancakes. Grams sighed and went to the door.

''Morning Seth! How are you today? Want some pancakes?'' So this is why she made pancakes. Sneaky little…

''Just sit down, dear.''

''Thanks, ms Oakhill.'' Seth said politely and sat down next to me. I was looking at my pancakes.

''Hey.'' He said softly and nudged my foot.

''Morning.'' I said back quietly, without looking at him.

''So, did you two meet last night? We were in Port Angeles yesterday, it was quite interesting.'' I almost dropped my fork. What the hell is grams doing? She just completely avoided my look. Seth looked at me interested.

''Here you go, dear.''

''Thanks.'' Seth said cheerfully. I glanced at his plate and my jaw dropped open.

''You gonna eat all that?'' I mean come on. Werewolf and all, but he had enough pancakes to feed the population of freakin' Switzerland.

He just chuckled and started stuffing the pancakes in his mouth. I rolled my eyes and he smiled at me, his mouth full with pancakes. Weirdo. Cute weirdo.

''I was thinking…'' Oh god. What now? I glanced at grams. She sat before us and suddenly I had a really bad feeling. What is that woman planning on?

I tried to stay calm. I lost my appetite so I just concentrated drinking my orange juice.

''I think you two should start dating.''

I almost choked on the juice. WHAT?

Seth looked surprised, but he kept his cool.

''What? Grams! Oh god, just.. just.. We need to go.''

I pulled Seth up with me and to the hallway. I saw him grinning.

''Nice lady, your grandma.'' He finally said, grinning. Oh, he must have enjoyed that.

''_REAL_ nice.'' I scowled.

Seth chucked again.

He didn't bother to bring up the things grams said. That lady is going to be in big trouble when I get back home.

If I survive today.

* * *

I was making my way to my usual place at lunch. Until a one certain hall monitor stood in front of me. I raised my eyebrows at him.

''You're on my way, Lahote.''

Paul grinned. ''You're coming to eat with us.''

''Nope.''

''Yes you are. You can come quietly or I will carry you on my shoulders and get everyones attention.''

I felt all color drain from my face. Not really a good options. Damn him. I'm plotting on my revenge. Paul three, me zero.

I didn't say anything but started walking into the direction where their usual table was. I could literally feel his victorious smile even tough I tried to avoid his face. I slammed my tray on the table next to Seth. He looked me with his child-like smile. He didn't mind the look on my face.

''Well, took you long enough to drag your ass to our company.'' Brady smirked. I gave him my best 'shut up or I'll make you'' –look, which ended up getting all of them laughing. Seriously. Collin flinched.

''Seriously! What's with these electric shocks!'' He moaned. Oops. I did intend that one on Brady.

''So, are you going to the gym again today?'' Seth asked.

''Yup.'' I said popping the 'p'.

''You are weird. Do you ever do anything else?'' Collin asked. Damn, can I zap him again? Well, I guess not. But hell, I'm gonna enjoy this. I barely stopped myself from smirking.

''Well, sometimes I change into a big-ass-wolf and chase the cold ones. How 'bout you?'' I looked up to him, smiling kindly. His fork dropped from his hand. Paul, Brady and Seth almost stopped breathing. I glanced at them as they started laughing nervously.

''Hahha, yeah, funny.. you sure are a weird one..'' Paul said, brushing the back of his neck nervously.

Seth laughed dryly. I turned to him and smiled. I'm wondering if hes going to tell me about the shape shifters at some point. And about the imprinting.

''Well, this has been lovely and all, but I need to go. See ya, Seth.'' I gave him an honest smile.

''Wait up!'' I groaned.

''WHAT Paul?''

''We have chemistry. And I'm still your partner.''

I groaned again.

* * *

I was hoping for a 'shut up and listen to what i teach' –kinda lesson, but no. Not today. Monday, I hate you. I needed to talk to Paul the whole lesson, trying to fill some stupid assignments the teacher gave us.

''So…'' He started. He didn't smirk, but I saw it coming. _What now? _''I heard you and Seth kissed.''

The girl behind me, Joan, gasped and I slapped my hand on Pauls mouth to shut him up.

''You! You! You don't just go saying things like that in public!'' I said terrified, still holding my hand on his mouth. ''He's joking'' I assured the girl, Joan. Joan is one of the most effective gossippers in our school. Paul looked amused.

''I'm going to kill you while you sleep, Lahote.'' I whispered, as I took my hand back to myself.

''I'm not'', He raised his voice and Joan turned to him ''Joking.''

Then Paul just smiled at Joan.

I groaned and hit my head on the table. I kept hitting over and over again. This day sucks. Please. Be. Over. Please. Please. Please.

The bell rang. Thank god. Away from Paul.

And straight to Seth. GREAT. Awesome. Great.

''Had a nice class?'' He asked grinning. Oh, he knows what Paul did. Either Pauls been planning this or Seth heard it. I don't exactly know how good their hearing actually is.

''Fantastic.'' I frowned. He chuckled.

''So.. About what your grams said...'' I quickly turned to him and slapped my hand over his mouth. His too.

''Shush!'' I grabbed his ear and dragged him with me. ''What with the blurting things out –thing today with you muts!'' I groaned and led him out, where weren't so many ears to hear this.

''So… Can I talk now?'' Seth asked amused.

''Sure, whatever, it's not like I could stop you.''

''You could. At some point. But not now.'' He said cheerfully.

''So.. what your grams said… I'd like that. Will you go on a date with me?''

I looked into his eyes, a bit shocked. He was nervous. He's extremely cute when he's nervous.

I started smiling before I could actually think it through. ''Yes.''

He looked surprised. ''Really?''

''Well, I guess I'd like that. Wait, you didn't believe i would say yes?'' I raised my eyebrows. He just shook his head, smiling widely.

''Then why on earth did you even ask?''

''I was hoping that you'd say yes.'' He said like it was obvious. ''So, Friday night? After you go to the gym or before? Or Saturday? Is this week fine? Or do you want to…''

I put my hand on his mouth again and chuckled. I watched straight into his eyes.

''Friday is okay. Don't go on overdrive. I can miss one workout this week, but you better make it worth it. What are we doing?''

He licked my hand and I pulled it back to me. ''Yew!''

''It's a surprise. It'll be awesome!'' He looked like a child in a Christmas morning.

I know it doesn't really matter what we do. Not as long as I'm with him.

He put his arm around me and started dragging me back in. ''We still have classes to attend to. Oh, I can't wait for Friday!'' He was going all duracell-bunny on me again. I liked his arm around me. It felt save. Which is weird, it's not like I couldn't keep myself safe.

I grabbed the hand around me and let it drop to his side. Too much attention.

Seth just smiled.

''Someday, you need to tell me what you put in your cereals. No one can be that happy all the time.''

Seth just laughed.

* * *

It took me two hours to actually realize what happened. My pencil dropped. I'm going on a date. I'm going on a date with Seth freakin' Clearwater.

I've never been on a date. What do people do on dates? What do they wear?

Oh god. Am I actually thinking about what to wear? I'm chancing into a girly girl. Yew.

* * *

I slammed our door shut.

''WHAT are you thinking grams?'' I yelled, without bothering to check where she was.

''What's the matter dear?'' She asked innocently as I entered the living room. I placed my hands on my hips. She concentrated on her knitting. Who does knitting this time of the year anyway? She's really going to act all innocent.

''What are you thinking acting all cupid?''

''I had a talk with the spirits. I'm just pushing you to the right direction. You know, we have a threat coming, and I'm not letting you die before you live like a normal teenager for even couple of months.''

I fell on the couch.

''Well, I'm going on a date with him. Happy?'' I said dryly.

''Lovely! So, are you a couple now? Do you like him?''

She was acting like a teenage-girl.

''It's just a date. We're not a couple. You know what happened to mom.''

She sighed. ''He's your soulmate. Just go with it.''

''Yeah, yeah.''

* * *

**Whaddaya think?**

**Okay, and just for the record, in my head this story happens something like 2-3 years after Breaking Dawn. **

**In this story Seth and Alexis are sixteen, Collin & Brady fifteen, Paul, Embry, Jake and Quil are seventeen/eighteen. **


	9. a date and something more

**Ladies and gentlemen, it''s finally here. A chapter that I'm publishing without rambling! Sorry these chapters have been quite short, I'll try to write longer chapters. **

* * *

**chapter eight**

''So, you excited?'' Paul asked casually.

I glanced at him. ''Chemistry. Remember, the subject we are supposed to learn now? Shut up and pretend to learn something.'' I whispered.

He held back a laugh.

''Just answer my question. God, How can you be so calm? Seth has been all over the place whole week. And he's constantly think- talking about it. It's giving me a headache.''

''Oh, poor little Paulie.'' I made a sad-face.

''You're excited.'' He nodded to his own answer.

''Mr Lahote, please pay attention.'' Mr Elton shook his head. He has clearly given up with Paul long ago.

''Yeah, yeah'', Paul waved his hand.

''What are you wearing tonight?''

My pencil dropped and I looked at Paul, not believing what I just heard.

''You're turning into a girl, Lahote.''

''Hey, I'm trying to help you here.''

''Help? Me? Hows speaking girly stuff like clothes is going to help me?''

''Oh, shut up. Wear something comfortable. Emily forced me to give you a hint because she thinks you should have some idea what to wear so you wouldn't stress about clothing and she thinks blah-blah, didn't listen to her, but you got the point.'' Paul said dryly. I guess Emily really made him talk about clothes with me. I chuckled.

''I really never saw this coming. It's hilarious, really. It's like I'm Carrie and you're my Stanford.'' I grinned. He just raised his eyebrows.

''I have no idea what you just said.''

''Ask Rachel. She'll know.''

Something comfortable, huh? Thank god. I've been having nightmares about wearing a dress and heels.

* * *

It was weird going home without going to the gym. Grams sprinted to the hallway.

''So? When are you going?''

''Seriously, woman, start acting like your age and disapprove this date. Isn't that what being a guardian of a minor is about? Disapproving all the normal, exciting stuff!''

She frowned. ''Then I must be doing a terrible job.''

I shooed her off my way. ''You're amazing and you know it. I need to change.''

''Wear something comfortable!''

I backed a few steps. ''How do you know what I should wear?'' I asked her.

''Well.. the spirits like to talk. So does Emily Young.''

''So I'm basically the only one who doesn't know where I'm going?'' I frowned. These people need a lives of their own. Seriously.

''Pretty much.''

I sighed but made my way to my room.

''So, my sweet little pumpkins, what should I wear today?''

* * *

Sooner than I could react, there were a pair of denim skinny jeans and a fit white shirt. Casual and comfortable. Wow, I'm officially nervous. I haven't been on a date before, but this certainly isn't what I've seen in chick-flicks. But well, Seth certainly isn't your typical chick-flick guy. He's way too hot for that.

Okay, hormones, let's play nice.

* * *

Doorbell rang. I jumped from my bed and ran downstairs.

I stopped for a minute to try to even my heartbeat.

Here we go.

I opened the door and no surprise, Seth was grinning widely.

''Hey! You're wearing a shirt on your free time!'' I said happily. He chuckled. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. ''But you know, normal people wear long sleeves with t-shirts.''

He rolled his eyes. ''Oh, shut up, Alexis. You look great.'' Our eyes met. God, he is gorgeous.

''So, shall we go? if we don't leave now, grams is going to make a move and say something embarrassing.''

He just rolled his eyes. ''Your grams is great.''

''Thank you, dear!'' I heard grams voice from the kitchen door. My jaw dropped. She's totally eavesdropping.

I sighed. Seth looked extremely amused.

''Let's just go.''

* * *

''So, are you going to tell me what we're going to do?'' I asked. He didn't look away from the road.

''Still a surprise.''

''Please?''

''No.''

''Pleeeeeeeaaase?'' I pouted.

''Nope.'' He glanced at me and smiled. ''Wow, you're really good making that face. Almost got me convinced.''

''Just almost?''

She smiled widely. ''Yup! Just wait for it. This is going to be awesome!''

I rolled my eyes but laughed. He's adorable.

''Aaaand we're here!''

I almost made some sort of excited scream. I decided just to smile.

''Paintball? Awesome! I'm so going to kick your ass!''

Set laughed. ''See? I said that it'll be awesome. And I've never been on a date, so, how does this work? Am I supposed to let you win or can I just play hard and claim my victory?''

I raised my eyebrows. ''Oh, I'm gonna win. And I'm not going to let you go easy. Seth Clearwater, prepare to get your ass whipped.''

* * *

I had a blast. We played three rounds, I won one victoriously. He went a bit easy on me at first, but I made it impossible.

I admit, he won the two, but I lost proudly. He did a happy victory dance, which completely made me crack.

''You know, Clearwater, you're kinda hilarious.''

We were sitting in his car, drinking coke in the parking lot. It was actually quite good workout.

''Well thank you, miss Oakhill, I'm flattered for such a praise.''

I shoved him a bit.

''So, it was an awesome date, right?'' He was jumping in his seat.

''the best one.''

''I knew you'd like it! Just wait until the next one!''

My heart skipped a couple of beats. ''I take that as a invitation for a second date.''

He seemed just to realize what he said, but his face fell for only couple of microseconds but then the familiar smile was back.

''Well, yeah. I'm gonna take you to a second date. And a third on too.''

I sighed dramatically. ''Well, I guess I have no choice then. I'm stuck with you.''

He shoved me and I started laughing.

''Thanks, Seth. This has been perfect.''

He was about to answer, but then there was a long howl in the woods. He stiffened.

Somethings up.

''Uh, I have to take you home now. I have to go, something, uh, came up.'' He looked sad.

''It's okay, I understand.'' I smiled at him.

He frowned, but started the car.

''I was going to take you to ice cream too, damn..freaking..not cool…'' He mumbled.

I chuckled. ''It's okay, Seth. We can go get ice cream next time.''

He looked at me, bit of honest surprise in his eyes. ''You're amazing, you know that, right?''

''Yeah, I know. I'm totally your hero.''

He stopped in our yard.

''I had a blast, thanks Seth.''

''It was awesome. I'll see you later, Alexis.''

I was about to slide out from car, but changed my mind. I turned around and grabbed his cheek.

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

''Bye.''

I didn't wait for his answer, but turned to see his face as he pulled out from our yard.

Yup, if our dear sun decides to not work, we have a good back-up right here in La Push.

How can he smile like that?

I wondered what kind of problem they had. Nothing major, of course. I would know.

Instead of going inside, I just circled the house and headed to the forest. I haven't meditated yet this week, so I decided to do itnow.

I walked into the forest. Today the spirits guided me further than usual. I sat down.

I breathed in and out. I could hear the howls in the forest.

I was just about to start when I heard noise not too far from where I was standing. And growling.

My eyes flew open. The howls were still far from where I was. I glanced around.

A small, greyish wolf came to the clearing. This is crazy. I should have sensed it coming.

This has spirits written all over it.

I stood up, observing the wolf. It was a small one, not a familiar one. New wolf.

I'm not sure if it was a girl or a boy, I'm assuming a boy. It looked scared, but angry at the same time.

_New shifter_. He must be scared out of his mind. I heard a long howl, coming closer.

And the wolf growled again, looking angry.

The human wasn't in control.

''Hey.. Relax. Everything is okay,'' I said quietly and took a step forward. Bad move. He started growling more.

''Okay, okay, no coming closer. Please, try to relax.''

It happened in seconds. A painful howl and it sprinted towards me. I just moved a finger and it fell right back.

Aaand looked even more angrier. I heard a howl from the woods, quite far from us. Seth.

He tried again. I blocked it easily.

What to do? I sharpened my senses. The spirits wanted me to intervene. They wanted me to help him. Why?

I raised my hand towards it. I could already hear running steps coming towards us.

The wolf was ready to attack again.

I breathed deeply. I could feel electricity going through my body. I could feel my powers moving. The spirits were helping me.

I forced it to look right into my eyes. It whimpered.

''_Relax_.'' Quileute. I was speaking quileute. Our powers are stronger with the original language.

It howled and shivered, but tried to jump on me again. I flinched a bit as it got quite close.

''God dammit with you.''

I moved my fingers just a little and forced it to raise his head and took eye contact with me.

''_Relax_.'' It whimpered, but I could sense that this time it worked. His pulse calmed.

''_Relax_.''

It started to squirm. He's changing back. My hand fell on my side.

I just stood there and damn, this really wasn't nice to watch. Like a horror movie on reverse. I didn't look away. Suddenly, there was a small person in front of me, hugging his own knees.

I took couple of steps towards him. And then I realized. It was a girl.

''Hey.. Are you okay?'' I asked. Of course she's not okay, but i needed to say something.

''I'm so sorry.. I don't know what.. 'm so sorry…'' She sobbed.

I kneeled beside her and took my jacket off. I put it around her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She flinched a bit.

''I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm Alexis. What's your name?'' I tried to speak as softly as I could. I felt the spirits calming down around me. Okay, they wanted me to do this. Why couldn't they give me a small 101 with calming down little wolf-girls too?

''Hayley.'' she sobbed. ''I'm so sorry.. I don't know what happened.. I.. I almost killed you! I'm a monster!''

''It takes a bit more than that to get me killed, no offense kiddo.'' I smiled. I hugged her and tried to get her calm down.

There were steps right next to us and growling. A bigger, brown wolf came from the woods. It whimpered a bit when it saw me. I'm not sure, but I guess that's Embry. He just stood there.

Hayleys pulse went to the roof when she saw him.

''It's okay, Hayley, it's a friend.''

I looked to the possible Embry, who just stood there, looking confused.

''Well, what are you waiting for, exactly? Go shift back and give Hayley a shirt or something. We don't have all day. And get Leah. It's good to have another girl when you explain this mess to Hayley.''

* * *

**Ba dum tshh!**

**What do you think? Hey, if anyone knows a site where I could find how the american school system works, something about things like prom and holidays etc, please share it with me! American school system is so different from the finnish one...**

**Oh, and how did you like the ending of this chapter?**


	10. back to normal Or not

**It feels like forever since I've updated! It's been just a week, phew, what a busybusy week. **

**THANK YOU, for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I truly appreciate it. But yah, I'm mkaing this quickly 'cuz I have to go to sleep soon. Have a great week!**

* * *

**chapter nine**

**Embry pov**

Seth entered my mind, complaining very loud.

_What is it now? I was on a date!_

I rolled my eyes._ New shifter. If you didn't figure it out already. She's freaking out. _I summarized.

_We need to find her. We didn't expect this,_ Sam was worried. _She's near the rez._

I kept running. I saw flashes through her eyes, but not much. She was too freaked out. Seth was still moaning something, but tried to control it. Jared tried to contact her mind, tried to explain what he could.

I tried to concentrate on her. I'm not sure of what the girls' name is. Her mind is too messy to figure it out. And my heart almost stopped. Seths too.

I looked from her eyes and suddenly, Alexis stood there. Seth howled painfully and I could feel the panic rushing into his veins. I picked up my pace.

Sam howled too. _How is she there?! _

Fuck.

She wasn't in control. The wolf was. And it attacked. I was prepared for the worst, but I don't know what happened. She fell, or something.

I felt Seth consciousness dropping. He was too scared and too angry.

_SETH! __**STOP**__,_ Sam commanded and his Alpha-voice send shivers thorugh my body. Seth howled again and whimpered. He was panicking but stopped, unwillingly.

I tried to concentrate on Alexis and the girl. She was whimpering. She tried to attack again. Somehow, Alexis blocked it. How?

Alexis raised her hand and looked right into her eyes. I felt like she was watching straight at me too.

''_Relax._'' She said. The wolf whimpered. I felt a bit numb.

Jared was yelling through our minds, trying to get the girl to stop as it leaped again and tried to get Alexis. Seth was whimpering, I could feel his pain.

_You are a risk now, Seth. You could lose it and hurt her_, Sam reasoned. _Let us take care of this._

_She's MY imprint! I need to save her! _Seth yelled. I tried to block him from my mind. His panic was contagious.

''_Relax._'' I felt numb, again.

''_Relax._''My feet stopped working and I lost my balance for a while. _What the fuck?_

_What was THAT! _Jared was shocked. I guess he felt it too.

I have no idea. And then I felt the girls mind stronger. She was coming back in control. She was shifting back. Yeah, this is going to be fun to explain to Alexis.

Seth howled again. I was close.

_**Seth, shift back and head to our house and WAIT there**_, Sam commanded.

I took a couple of steps to the clearing. A small growl left my lips and when I met Alexis' eyes, I was confused. She didn't look scared. She was just holding the pups, like nothing weird happened at all. Like there wasn't a big-ass wolf standing near her just seconds ago. The new girl panicked a bit when she saw me.

''It's okay, Hayley, it's a friend.'' Alexis calmed her down.

My jaw dropped. I could felt Sam and Jared being as confused as me. They were examining the situation through my eyes.

''Well, what are you waiting for, exactly? Go shift back and give Hayley a shirt or something. We don't have all day. And get Leah. It's good to have another girl when you explain this mess to Hayley.''

**The fuck?**

* * *

**Alexis POV**

Embry threw us a t-shirt and after a while, he came out of the shadows, looking really confused.

''Hayley, this is Embry. He's going to take you to a friend who's gonna explain everything.''

I stood up and pulled Hayley up with me. Embry just nodded. Damn, that boy sure is confused. _Get it together!_

Hayley raised her head and looked at Embry for the first time. Embry froze.

I could feel the pull between them. I could sense that they were drawn to each other like magnets. And I though of Seth. This is what he felt when he saw me. My jaw dropped open.

''You! You!'' I pointed at both of them. Was this the reason why the spirits wanted me to intervene? To play cupid? ''Hell no!''

Embry shook his head and glanced at me, raising his eyebrows. Hayley kept his eyes on Embry.

''You did not just! No way!'' I said, still shocked. I sighed and facepalmed.

''Okay, Hayley, Embry is going to take you to his friends house, okay? Everything is okay.''

Hayley just nodded and moved her eyes to the ground.

''Are you coming?'' She whispered, her voice a tad stronger than before.

''Nope.''

''What?'' Embry asked surprised.

''I have a boring life to attend to. Now shoo!''

I waved at them and made my way back home. Certainly not going to meditate now.

* * *

Something just snapped.

I played my share of this stupid-ass normal-teenager –stuff and the spirits made me a be a freaking cupid? Let's just forget the secret we swore on and let anyone know! All the rules I've been living on just burned to ashes. Shit. I'm not playing. Nope.

''What the HELL are you thinking about? Have you lost your minds, if you even had ones? You risked my secret, _OUR_ secret, because of imprinting! Because I needed to play cupid! I'm not doing this anymore. No way.'' I yelled at the forest as I rushed home. Thunder rumbled above me.

* * *

I slammed the door shut behind me.

''Alexis? What's wrong?'' Grams rushed to the hallway.

''The spirits! That's what wrong! They have lost heir minds!''

There was a loud thumb from the attic.

''Don't say such things, Alexis. You should know better. Show me what happened.''

''And why are you upset? I don't get it, Alexis.''

''How can you not get it! Our secret! They found out! And because of what? Aro is coming, I need to be on my best to win this war for us and the spirits are just going to mess all up!''

I could say I didn't calm down easily.

''Alexis... Maybe they are giving you a chance to live a normal live. When Aro comes, he is going to try his hardest to claim you and the already failed once with the others, he isn't going to back down this time. You are meant to protect all of us. And you also can't let him have you.'' Grams swallowed. ''You might have to end your own life.''

I nodded. Figured that much.

''Emotions mess up things. I started to like Seth. And it is a weakness. I'm not playing this game anymore. I'm playing my own game now.''

No more teenage-feelings. No more dating. No more kissing. No more Seth Clearwater.

* * *

I spent the weekend strictly indoors. Grams tried to get me to change my mind. Didn't work. I'm going back to way things were. So, on Monday, I woke up earlier than usual. And only because I was planning on not to see Seth this morning. Today; school. Avoiding wolves. Gym. Avoiding wolves. Home. Sleep. Tomorrow: repeat.

I don't know why I felt nervous. It felt bit impossible to avoid the pack. Okay, the teenager-part of me didn't want to. But I need to.

''You're up early.'' Grams said sharply. She totally knew my plan.

''No judging, woman. I'm the protector now, not you We're going to do this my way.'' I said as cheerfully as I could, not meeting her eyes. She sighed.

''Yes, yes. I'm not saying anything in the matter even thought you are making a mistake. You'll learn.''

I rolled my eyes. ''yeah, yeah.''

* * *

My first classes went quite well. Aaaand then came lunch.

I picked my tray and locked my eyes with my table.

And then came the great hall-monitor.

''Move, Lahote.''

''You are sitting with us. And we need to talk.'' He seemed a bit more tense than usual. I guess it's confusing that there's people you don't know but who know your secret. Bleh.

I raised my head to face his.

''No.''

''Yes.''

''No.''

''I'm going to carry you.'' He said but his heart wasn't fully in the game.

I looked him into his eyes and maybe used a tiny, tiny bit of magic.

''_No._''

He looked angry as hell, but nodded and went away and I saw his confused look when he sat down and realised he had given up. I sighed and went for my table. I didn't look at their table, even though I knew Seth was probably looking at me. He didn't try to talk to me that day. Or the next one. I was a bit surprised. Shouldn't he be like, addicted to me, or something?

* * *

Thursday. I sat at lunch, alone again. Everything was just like before. I only exchanged couple of words with Paul, when needed. That was pretty much it. Everything was just like before. And, strangely, I didn't like it anymore.  
I missed Seth. Of course. It was my addiction, one I needed to heal from. I missed him, I truly did. But that wasn't all. I missed them all. Crazy. I spent only so little time with them, with Paul, Embry, Collin, Brady.. And I missed their company. And there was nothing that tied me into them. Stupid.

But I'll get over it. I need to concentrate on my duties. And how to defeat Aro.

Someone slammed a tray on my table. I flinched.

''So.. Are you afraid of us or just a bitch?'' Someone snapped.

I raised my head. Didn't see that one coming. It was the girl from the woods. Hayley. And she seemed different. But well, when I last saw her, she just turned into a big-ass wolf, that might be confusing to anyone.

''What?''

''I said; Are you afraid of us or just a bitch? Seth thinks you're afraid. But he didn't see you in the forest. You weren't afraid, no. But you didn't seem like a bitch, either. But I'm going with the bitch -theory for now.'' She explained and sat down. She put her legs on the bench next to her.

I was confused.

''What?''

''Are you deaf or something?''

I could hear a low growl from the packs table. Hayley rolled her eyes.

''You know how to speak, don't you?'' She said and grabbed my coke. ''Yew, light coke.'' She said before she took a sip. My jaw dropped open.

''Wow. Didn't see you being this much of a bitch.'' I said dryly. It was MY coke.

She just grinned. ''And she talks! So, going to answer my question?''

''I don't understand the question.''

She rolled her eyes. ''Seth thinks you are avoiding us because you're afraid of us. And that's why he's leaving you alone.'' Oh, that explains it. ''But he's starting to be really annoying. And I'' she pointed herself ''personally think you aren't afraid. I don't know what happened in the woods, but _you_ did something.''

I listened her but didn't show my interest. She was smarter than I imagined. She was looking a bit like Leah, maybe because of the wolfie-genes that just started running in Hayleys blood. Her hair was still long. I imagined that cutting their hair was a pack-thing.

''You know what we are, right?'' She looked me in the eye. ''You know we are...''

SLAM!

I flinched, but Hayley just rolled her eyes. I glanced at the pack-table, Paul had slammed his fist on the table. All of them looked at us pretty mad and worried.

Hayley just waved her hand.

''You were a bit more talkative last time.'' She observed.

''Gee, I wonder why?'' I blurted. Her eyes lid. I guess she was happy for any kind of reply.

''If you answer my question, I will leave you alone.''

I weighed my options. ''You'll leave me alone. And they will leave me alone too?''

She glanced at Seth. ''Maybe.''

I grossed my hands on my chest. ''promise me.''

''Just answer the question.''

We stared at each other for a while, until I sighed. ''You are going to be a pain.''

''Oh yes. That's me. A pain.'' She smiled proudly.

''No.''

Hayley raised her eyebrows. ''What?''

''No. That's my answer. No, I'm not afraid of you.'' I explained, still keeping my hands crossed. She seemed pleased with the answer. ''I just don't want anything to do with your kind.''

Her face changed. ''What?''

''I. Don't. Want. _Anything._ To. Do. With. Your. Kind. Leave me alone. All of you.'' I turned my head to the packs table.

I stood up and took my tray. Hayley looked angry. I ignored it.

''Wow. She really is a bitch.'' I heard Collin stating.


	11. so many problems in so little time

**Sorrysorrysorry for the long wait! I had this chapter ready a while ago, but I didn't like some parts of it, so I had to make some changes and well, it took a while.. But its here now yay!**

**Disclaimer: I always forget to write the disclaimer, but yeah, I don't own twilight or anything, just the parts and characters you don't recognize and the plot of this story. I'd love to own twilight, though. Especially the wolfies. **

* * *

**Chapter ten**

''So.. you are not dating Clearwater?'' Joan confirmed. I felt the sudden urge to smash my head to a brickwall. Since when, exactly, have I talked to Joan?

No, since when has Joan talked to me? Since she smelled a great gossip. That's when.

''No. I'm telling you. I am not dating Seth. And I plan not to.'' I groaned. She studied me, trying to figure out if I'm telling the truth. _Come on_, she asked me like five times already.

''Well... why not?''

I facepalmed. Like I would open up to HER about this. This must be the second time in my sixteen years when we share a conversation.

''Don't you have somewhere to go?'' I snapped.

She looked shocked, but stood up and left me alone. ''Bitch'', she mumbled as she made her way to the rest of her possé.

''I've been getting that a lot lately.'' I mumbled.

''Gee, I wonder why?'' Hayley said her voice poisonous with sarcasm, as she walked past me and to the table she shared with her friends. I was a bit interested in her. She was part of the pack now, but she hasn't left her old life behind. Sam must be thrilled.

I've never actually noticed Hayley before, she's one year younger than me, but now when I've noticed her, I can't help wondering how I've missed her existence. She's.. well, loud.

Lunch has become the worst part of my day. Hayley is always glaring me, so is Paul, Collin and Brady. Seth just looks sad. And now Joan is talking me.

Seth looks like he's doing pretty well. He doesn't have his signature smile on his face, but other than that, I think he'll get over me.

Okay, he will not. I wonder if it possible for him to get a new imprint when I die. _If_ I die. Gosh, I sound like I have already given up on myself.

* * *

I've been slacking this week. I can't seem to concentrate. So, after two hours of completely wasting my time at the gym, I gave up and decided to head home.

I have dreams again. The ones where spirits are trying to tell me something. I haven't slept well in a week. And when I'm awake, I can't put my mind into anything. I sighed. This imprinting-thing sucks. I miss Seth. My body feels hollow and wrong and my mind is a mess. I don't know if I miss him or is it the imprinting that misses him. I don't know if it makes any difference.

Almost home.

''Alexis.''

I turned around quickly. Seth stood on the road behind me. His voice was different. And he was wearing a hoodie!

''I need to talk to you.'' He said, when he realized I wasn't going to say anything. I turned around and continued walking. ''I have nothing to say, Seth.''

He only needed to take couple of steps and he was standing before me.

''NO. You might not have anything to say, But I do.''

Our eyes met. I shocked. His eyes.. Anger. He was angry. How can he be angry with me? Isn't it impossible or something? I thought he couldn't be angry with his imprint. Well, I guess I was wrong.

I tried to get past him, but he didn't let me. From the close, he did look different. Devastated. His skin was paler and he looked sick.

''What?'' I snapped.

''I don't know what's going on, but I want us to be friends again!'' He almost yelled. I just glared at him, but stayed still.

''I don't know what you saw in the forest but please let me explain everything! You don't need to afraid.'' He almost begged.

''I'm not afraid. I've already said that I'm not. I have no reason to be afraid of all of you.'' I spit out.

''Then what the fuck is going on?''

My jaw dropped a bit. Seth Clearwater swearing?

''You shouldn't swear. It doesn't fit you.''

''I don't care about swearing, Alexis. Can't we be friends again? I miss you.'' He whispered and dropped his head.

''No.'' I said. I tried to sound as strong as I could, but the word choked on my throat.

''Can you please explain what the hell is going on with you, Alexis? I know you miss me too. You have to.'' I flinched a bit when our eyes met. He was determined to make me his.

''Nothing. This _is_ me! I'm doing what I do, what I'm supposed to do. You guys might think I'm a bitch but you don't know a half of it. This is me, Seth and you and your friends just have to go with it.'' I was yelling, which wasn't like me. I didn't even realize raising my voice, but he was just so goddamn stubborn and it annoyed me. And it made me happy at the same time. I actually liked that he wanted to be with me, even thought I couldn't be with him. I'm twisted.

I tried to make him move to the side, but he stood still.

''I know that you are stubborn and independent and what ever but you also are kind and fun and you liked spending time with me. That wasn't an act. And I can see you're suffering too from this! Just talk to me, Alexis and we'll figure this mess out.''

''See ya around, Clearwater.'' I sighed and went past him, walking faster. He let me go.

Stupid Seth. Since when was he smart?

**Hayley pov**

This shit is weird.

I feel personally responsible for bringing this mess on the pack. I attacked Alexis and that's why this is going on. And I really want to fix it. It seems like impossible, though, Alexis being hard to get.

Being responsible isn't the only reason to figure this mess out. The others wont believe me, but I know I didn't stop myself in the forest. Alexis did something, and I want to know what.

Seth was a mess. It makes me a bit scared. I imprinted on Embry. That could happen to me too. Honestly, I think it made all of us scared. From what I've already picked up, imprinting was this awesome thing with finding your soul mate but it also could break you. Its our strength but it definitely also something that can easily break us.

Like being a teenage girl wasn't sucky enough.

Seth didn't speak much, and I've seen him at school and I know that's def not like him. He can't eat and it seems like he couldn't sleep either. This shit turned him into a total zombie. And I'm pretty sure that if this keeps up, he'll end up in a coma.

I sighed and closed my math book. Who needs math anyways? Definitely not a person who can turn into a wolf.

**Alexis pov**

_I was standing in a clearing. There was snow on the ground and and the spirits were whispering. Suddenly, someone walked from the shadows. My heartbeat went rigid. Black hair, pale skin and blood-red eyes. He was wearing a long, black gown. Aro. _

_''I was looking for you.'' He smiled. ''You are going to be a great part of my collection.''_

_The spirits were still whispering and I turned around._

_A wolf walked to the clearing. It kept it's eyes on me. Aro disappeared in to thin air.  
I turned my head back to the wolf. It wasn't from the pack. It was bigger one with brown fur. His eyes weren't wolfs eyes. It had human eyes. Taha Aki. _

_He walked right next to me and circlet around me, keeping his eyes on mine._

_Spirits were whispering and suddenly the clearing was full of Quileute women. The women just stood there and I felt their power. My ancestors. I found it fascinating that even though they were pure quileute and from centuries way before me, we shared some same features. Same round eyes and same small lips. Some looked more like me than the others._

_One took a step forward. Taha Aki was standing next to me and he nodded slightly to the woman. _

_I looked at her. Her features were more defined and her hair fell straight to her elbows. She was taller than me and something about her just was.. dignified. She studied me, but smiled. _

_I gasped. The first wife. _

_She took steps and placed her hand on my cheek. ''My child.'' She spoke and the spirits whispered her words with her._

_''Love is part of us. Part of 's what makes us strong. It was the love Taha Aki felt towards his tribe that made his shifting possible. Love made the third wifes sacrifice possible. And love would make you stronger, my child. You are my progeny. And with the trouble coming this way, you will need all the power you can get'', She whispered and kissed my forehead._

I opened my eyes. My heart was racing again. What was that?

I gasped.

''GRAMS!'' I yelled from the top of my lungs trying to get myself from the bed.

She met me halfway in the stairs.

''What?''

I didn't answer. I just grabbed her hand and closed my eyes, letting the dream flew back to my mind.

* * *

''So, are you still going to be stubborn and avoid the shape shifters?'' Grams gave me a mug full of tea.

I bit my lip.

She sighed. ''For gods sake, Alexis. I really don't understand from whom you inherited that thick head of yours.''

''You, obviously. But me being with Seth is practically impossible! Wolf-blood and witch-blood don't mix. Mom proved that already, and look what happened.''

''That's it. You can't always pin this on her story. '' Grams slammed her fist on the table. My tea splattered. ''I forbid it. You are the progeny of the first wife, and she herself tries to point you to the right direction. The spirits speak in riddles, but because of your stubbornness our ancestors are willing to tell you face to face what to do and you still resist. I'm making you go the right way.'' She stood up.

I sighed. I felt lost. It was becoming clearer what to do, but I didn't want to. Not fully, at least.

The kitchen radio started playing. I glanced towards it.

_I just don't know what to do_

_I'm too afraid to love you_

I sighed again.

* * *

**Hayley pov**

I knocked at the door and to my surprise, Alexis opened it. I was preparing myself with an awkward conversation with her grams first. She raised her eyebrows and she had to look up to meet my eyes. She was so short.

''What do you want?''

I rolled my eyes. ''I want you to get over your bitchiness and admit that you like Seth and I would really like to know what you did at the forest and while we're at it, I'd really like my younger brothers to leave me alone.'' I said dryly, crossing my hands on my chest.

''Well, you can't always get what you want. I can't help you. Anything else?''

''What the hell is your problem? I'm sorry for..'' Sam had denied me from telling her about our secret, ''what ever happened.''

She raised her eyebrows again but nodded.

''I'm not blaming you. But I can't help you with your problems.'' She tried to shut the door but I slammed my hand to the door and stopped her. She tensed.

''I'd let go if I was you,'' she raised her eyes and I got goosebumps on my back, ''or I'll make you.''

Her eyes were suddenly darker brown and she looked just the same as in the forest. She frightened me, but I didn't show it. I let go of the door and walked away.

''Get your shit together, Oakhill!'' I yelled at her, not looking back.

* * *

**Alexis**

''I have a task for you.'' Grams entered the living room her hands on her hips. It's her 'do what I say or else' -pose. I'm in trouble. And I was just in middle of watching Avatar. As if surprise visit from Hayley wasn't enough. I might had gone too far, almost using my powers, but hell. What ever.

''You are going to Emilys. I need my cookbook back.''

My jaw dropped. That evil little-! She totally didn't need the book. I was about to resist, but then I saw the look in her eyes. It was the grams-look I was too afraid to say no to. The look that practically said that she would take me off her testament and haunt me forever if I didn't obey. I frowned.

''Okay, okay, I'll go.'' I sighed. Fuck. ''Goddammit with you, woman.''

Grams' eyes lid and her lips turned into a victorious smile.

''Be good. Tell Emily she needs to visit me more often.''

I rolled my eyes but made my way to the hallway. I felt butterflies on my stomach as I tried to get my converse on. Butterflies with flamethrowers and bazookas.

* * *

I knocked on the door. My heart was coming through my chest. Damn. I'm having an heart attack here.

''Alexis?'' Emily was surprised. I stared at her feet.

''Um.. Hi, Emily. Grams asked if she could get the cookbook back if you don't need it anymore. It's okay though, if you still need it.'' I mumbled the end bitterly.

''Of course! Come in, come in!''

I shifted my feet but didn't move. ''Uh, I'll just wait here.''

Emily opened her mouth but another voice came from behind her.

''Oh, COME ON!'' Paul roared.

I took a step back as he pushed Emily (gently) aside and before I could react, I was in the air and on his shoulders.

''LET. ME. DOWN. I'LL HEX YOU TO FREAKIN' SIBERIA!''

I kicked and tried to caught something.

''You. Are. A. Pain! Seriously! Stop kicking me!'' Paul struggled.

I didn't stop.  
Suddenly, he flipped me over and I landed on my feet. In the middle of the living room. Great. I glared at Paul, who looked pleased with himself.

What is it now, five for Paul, zero for me? He's going to pay.

I glanced around the room, everyone were looking me. Great.

Leah stood up angrily when our eyes met, but Sam stopped her with a simple look. Leah looked like she would attack me any second now, but she stood still. I turned my head and saw Seth. Our eyes met. I think I drowned in his eyes for a second. His eyes were full of joy, but at the same time he was unsure. He took a step forward. I saw movement on the corner of my eye and broke the eye connection. And I froze, horrified.

Hayley was standing next to the kitchen door, her hands crossed on her chest, but the thing that made me panic was next to her. And by thing, I mean two persons I have been lucky enough not to meet.

Sam saw who I was looking at them and cleared his throat.

''You haven't met, right? Alexis, these are Bella and Edward Cullen.''

* * *

**So... Another cliffie. I know, I know, I'm always ending the chapters in cliffies, but I just can't help myself!**

**I was planning on writing from Seths pov, but it would have been maybe a it too angsty. I know I didn't tell much about Hayley even though she had a strong part in this chapter, but yeah, we'll see more of her.**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews and follows and favorites, the next chapter will definitely be up sooner than this!**

**Wow, it was really hard to come up with a name for this chapter. **


	12. secret's out

**Wow, I never imagined having this much reviews and favorites and follows! Seriously, thanks guys! I'm sorry I haven't answered, but I read every single one of them and giggle like a little girl while doing so. It makes me really happy that you like this! **

**It's been a while.. I'm so sorry to keep you holding like this, but I'm having a major writers block right now. How people get over these?! Let me know. I want to write, but I just.. can't! So annoying. **

* * *

**Chapter eleven**

For fucks sakes.

Nonononono. I need to hide my thoughts. I started singing Old MacDonald Had a Farm in my mind as loud as I could. Edward looked amused. I have the worst luck ever. How is he here just when I'm unprepared? I have no way of closing my mind now.

_OLD MACDONALD HAD A FARM, EE-I-EE-I-O,_

''We were just talking about you.'' Sam said to me. I raised my eyebrows. Talking about me? Why? It was a bit hard to concentrate on him and try to think-sing at the same time.

''Why?''

_AND ON THE FARM HE HAD A FREAKISHLY LARGE WOLF, EE-I-EE-I-O,_

''Uh, we need to talk to you about what you saw in the forest.'' He said as calmly as possible, but I saw he was uncertain. He wasn't sure of what I think I had seen.

_WITH A HOWL HERE AND A HOWL THERE,_

seriously, wolf was a bad choice for this song,

_HERE A HOWL, THERE A HOWL, EVERYWHERE A HOWL HOWL,_

''What about it?''

I'm getting a headache.

''Me too.'' Edward said calmly, rubbing his temples. I glared at him.

''Outta my head, leech.''

The living room fell into silence, until Hayley opened her mouth.

''Well, I guess we could say she knows about our freaky secret.''

I didn't take my eyes from Edward. He studied me. Bella kept her hand on his hand. I tried to resist him as much as I could. I felt his power looming above me and there was just small parts I could resist.

''That leaves a question, how?'' Sam looked at me strictly. I glanced at him. Would be a freakishly bad witch if I didn't, wouldn't I? I gasped and returned my eyes to Edward, my jaw dropped open a bit. Please didn't hear that. Please. Please...

He looked shocked.

Crap. Crap. CRAP.

''She's a witch.'' He finally said, calmly. I felt my anger burst.

''Don't talk for me, Cullen.''

He just shook his head. ''You were trying to figure out a back-up story anyway and we both know you would be lying.''

The room was frozen.

''I didn't know there is witches too.'' Bella said, studying me. That's because it's meant to stay as a secret. Duh.

''What do you mean by a witch?'' Jared asked. He seems a bit slow. He pushed Kim slightly behind him. I felt the urge to facepalm. _Please._ If I would have wanted to hurt any of them, I could have done it long ago.

''She wont hurt Kim, Jared.'' Edward said.

''Get. Out. Of. My. Head.'' I was clenching my teeth.

''The stories about the first five!'' Embry yelled out, just realizing what was going on. Everyone looked at him shocked. The others were shocked about the words he said, I was mainly shocked that it was Embry who realised it.

''Is it true, Alexis? Is the legends of the first wife true?'' Sam asked calmly, keeping his eyes on me.

''No.''

''She means yes.''

''Why didn't you tell us? It would have made everything easier!'' Quil stated.

I crossed my hands on my chest. ''I don't know what you are talking about.''

''She wasn't allowed to. It's a code they live by.''

I turned back to Edward.

''Get out of my head or I'll burn a hole in yours,'' I hissed and formed a small flame on the palm of my hand for seconds, just to prove I could easily do it.

Bella took a step forward, but Edward stayed calm.

''Don't try to lie so I don't need to correct you.''

I opened my mouth to answer him, until Seth opened his for the first time today.

''Is it true?''

''I, uh..'' I tried to come up with something, but closed my mouth. I glanced at Edward and then back to Seth. I looked at his surprised face for a while before simply nodding.

''So, you know about, uh, Seth and you, uh..'' Collin played with his fingers awkwardly.

I was thinking about my options before nodding again.

''An you have been acting like a bitch even though you know you are his imprint?' Why?'' Hayley blurted.

Before I could control myself, my mothers memories flew to my head for seconds. I gasped and looked at Edward horrified. _Dare to tell them and I swear to god I'll kill you._

Everyone was looking at me and Edward. Edward looked shocked about what he saw.

''Not my story to tell.'' He finally said. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I felt a bit dizzy. Edward picked that too.

''You need a chair?'' He asked kindly. I closed my eyes for a moment and shook my head. Someone touched my shoulder. I opened my eyes just to meet Seths. He looked worried.

''Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?''

I breathed out again and shook my head.

''You forgot how to speak?'' Paul asked.

''Shut it, Lahote, or I'll have your head on a stake.''

Collin and Brady looked terrified, so did Bella, but Paul just grinned at me.

''We, uh, need to talk to you, Alexis. I want you to explain everything, but we just heard some worrisome news.'' Sam said soothingly. I guess he was afraid that I would faint.

''What news?'' I raised my eyebrows. Seth tightened his grip on my shoulder and his muscles tensed. Sam looked at Edward and I turned my head to face his.

He sighed.

''Alice saw a vision about you.'' He started.

''What? That's impossible. She can't see our futures. It's the same that with the wolves.'' I blurted.

Edward nodded.

''We were surprised too. She can't see the human-imprints futures either. But her vision was different than usual. She said that the whole vision was blurry and uncertain. She has never had one like that.''

My dream flashed back to my memory. Edward picked it up right away.

''You have seen it too? Your's it bit different than hers, but the basics are the same.'' He was genuinely surprised. There were surprised gaspes and couple of 'whats' in the room. I nodded.

''You can see the future?'' Seth asked, looking impressed.

''Nope. Not in the same way Alice does. She gets clear images of possible things, I get hints, warnings from the spirits. Something like dreams. And that wasn't something from the future. It was just a warning '' I explained. He looked even more confused.

''It's hard to explain.'' I shrugged.

''What is our deal with this Aro-guy again? He's the bad dude from couple of years ago, right?'' Hayley asked. She seemed interested enough to forget she was mad at me.

''Uh..'' Well, I killed his minion and now he's coming to claim me and trying to 'harvest' my powers among the others he hasn't gotten around here.

''What?'' Edward blurted.

''Uh..''

''What?'' Seth, Sam and Jacob all said at once.

''I, sorta, killed his minion and he want to add me to his collection.''

Seths grip on me tightened. ''I'm not letting him.''

I raised my eyebrows and smirked. ''Well, that makes two of us.''

''We'll protect you'' Sam stated. I let out a laugh.

''You? Protect me? Did you listen to the legend I told at the bonfire? I'm the one who's responsible of protecting _YOU_. No way you are getting messed with this. ''

''The hell we aren't!'' Paul rolled his eyes.

''You are one of our responsibilities now, Alexis. Part of the pack. We have been against him once already. We will do it again'' Sam said. I frowned a bit. Part of the pack.. yay.

Edward looked me knowingly. Gee, can't you just listen to anyone elses thoughts for a while?

He just grinned. Seth frowned. He didn't like not being a part of this conversation.

''Why have you been avoiding us?'' Hayley asked again. Damn. Does she have to bring these up now?

''I need to prepare for Aro. I don't have time for this kind of things.'' I said dryly, realizing how dump it must have sounded when I said it out loud.

''But.. you are his imprint!'' Quil pointed at Seth. ''How can you think like that!''

I raised my eyebrows and glanced at Seth, who looked disappointed of my answer.

''I've been raised to protect our tribe since I was six. I can't let my feelings get the better of me. Love is a weakness. Besides, I've seen what imprinting...'' I stopped. I'm not telling that.

''You are not your mother, Alexis.'' Edward said gently.

''You sound like grams.'' I mumbled. He chuckled.

''Was your mother an imprint?'' Bella asked curious. I froze. This was the worst day ever.

''What?'' Embry, Quil and Jared asked at the same time in shock.

I decided to settle in nodding. Again.

''My brain is hurting!'' Brady moaned and tried to massage his temples. I chuckled. Seth looked at me happily.

''I agree'', Emily stated. ''Let's eat dinner and talk after. It'll help,'' She reasoned.

''We should leave. I want to ask Carlisle if he has met any witches before.'' Edward said and started heading towards the living room door.

He stopped just before the door and looked at me.

''It wont happen to you, Alexis.''

I studied him for a while. ''You can't know that.''

''I don't. But I know Seth. He wouldn't let that happen.''

We studied each other for a while, me weighting his words. I nodded.

''It was a pleasure meeting you.''  
I settled in nodding again.

''What was that about?'' Paul waved his hand towards the door Edward had just walked out from.

''None of your business, Lahote.''

He rolled his eyes.

I was breathing heavily. I just revealed my biggest secret.

''I.. I need to sit down.'' And before anyone could react, I dropped myself to the floor and crossed my legs.

''Alexis!'' Seth fussed. ''What's wrong? Are you okay? Do you need something?''

''Oh, nothing is wrong. I just revealed the biggest secret that me and my ancestors have been protecting since, well, forever, and yeah. I'm peachy.'' I said dryly. I kept my eyes on the floor, trying to catch my breath. Seth grabbed my hand and I hold on to his like my life depended on it. Slowly, I started to calm down.

''I'm fucked.'' I sighed.

The small radio in the corner started tuning. I raised my head. The spirits are going to reveal themselves too?

''WOAH!'' Collin gasped, pointing at the radio. ''That's some poltergeist shit!''

I ignored him.

_If I just breathe_

_Let it fill the space between_

_I'll know everything is alright_

_Breathe_

_Every little piece of me_

_You'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_If I just breathe_

I sighed.

* * *

**Oh yeah, I forgot to tell but the song from the last chapter was **The black keys - too afraid to lov**e you and the song from this chapter is **Michelle Branch - breathe**. **

**I hope my inspiration comes back soon, see ya 3**


	13. Authors note, yay!

**Okay, authors note... because we all love these, right?**

**I'm just here to apologize for not updating, I actually meant to update today, but I'm visiting my parents and guess who left her external hard drive back home? Yup, I'm an idiot. **

**But yeah, please don't murder me!**

I'm putting the next chappie up as soon I can get my hands on it**, so next week. I'll promise on that. I'm also going to give you couple of more chapters next week, just to make up for the wait. I'm so glad about all these reviews and follows and favorites, seriously! I didn't see this story getting this much attention. **

**I'm going to celebrate midsummer's eve this weekend (big thing here in Finland) and I hope you have a great week!**

**And again, please don't murder me, that would be really inconvenient, as in it would make updating quite hard.**


	14. something happening

**It's thhhhursday! Guess what it means? That's right, a new chappie, FINALLY!**

**I had couple of problems with this chappie, mainly because I wasn't satisfied with the 'flow'... I mean, crap, I don't even know what I mean.  
Okay you are surely bored for me always saying this, but thankyouthankyouthankyou for alll the reviews and follows and favorites!**

* * *

**Chapter twelve**

The dinner started as well as anyone could imagine. The boys attacked the food but were careful to keep their distance, Seth just looked lost and well, Leah was just a sweetheart. Emily was acting pretty normal, but that's pretty much what I expected.

''So...'' Jacob started. The table had fell into an awkward silence when we started eating. Leah sat in front of me, her hands crossed on her chest and eyes shooting diggers at me and pretty much everyone else just stuffed food in their mouths, but I felt that they were unsure about what they had learned. It must worry them, not knowing if I'm a threat, or not and if I was a threat, they weren't able to do anything about it because I'm an imprint.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Jacob.

''What did happen in the woods when you met Hayley?''

''YES, I've been wanting an answer for this for ages!'' Hayley waved her hand frustrated.

''The spirits guided me to her. She tried to attack. I made her shift back.'' I summarized and shrugged. I was feeling uncomfortable telling them this. Seth dropped his fork.

''You did what?'' The boys asked at once.

''Made her shift back to human.''

''You can do that?'' Sam asked and he was putting his guard back up. Yeah, he totally counts me as a part of their pack.

''Yeah. Like it or not, boys, but I have power over you.'' I grinned at Paul, who clearly didn't like what he heard.

''You.. can make us shift?'' Sam was wary.

''Only when needed. It's not just something like snapping my fingers. My powers limit to times when they're really needed. You are meant to be in my protection but it is made sure that I can't use any of the big stuff on you on light demands.'' I crossed my hands on my chest and studied their faces. They weren't believing me.

''Wait, what do you mean _big stuff_? So you can hex us just a little or something?'' Jared was worried. I grinned and turned to Collin.

''Had any electric shocks lately?''

He gasped dramatically and pointed at me. ''You! It was _you!_''

Seth chuckled and I shrugged. ''You were being an idiot. And it was accident.''

''Accident?! It happened like six times!''

''You are being an idiot quite a lot.''

''What's with the radio going all spooky!'' Brady pointed at the living room, where the radio was.

''The spirits communicate like that. They advise me with lyrics they find.''

''What do you mean by spirits? Like ghosts?'' Hayley leaned on her hands and was looking at me curiously. I chuckled.

''No. Spirits are like.. memories of the witches that lived before. They guide me and annoy me. Normally they just mess my room up.''

''That's so cool!'' Hayley said.

I frowned. ''Try having them messing your room up every freakin' day and destroying your sleep. Not so fun.''

''My brain is starting to hurt again.'' Collin mumbled.

''So, are you going to stop acting like a bitch now?'' Leah asked dryly.

''Lee!'' Seth sulked.

''Nothing changed. I still have my duties.'' I said and felt sorry for Seth. Leah bounced up and rushed out of the room.

''So you are still going to be a bitch?'' Hayley asked surprised.

Paul groaned and facepalmed. ''You are stupid, you know that right? How about the date with Seth? Was that an act? Was kissing him an act too?''

The lights went out for seconds when my anger spiked. Collin winced.

''It wasn't an act.'' I said quietly. Seth took my hand in his. ''But I can't do it anymore.''

''Of course you can, honey.'' Emily said calmly.

They really didn't get my point here. The phone rang and Emily got up to answer it. Seth was still holding my hand. I started tracing the lines of his fingers with my other hand. I liked having his hand this near. It's been a while. I hate this. This imprinting is tearing me apart, feelings versus responsibilities.

Emily shut the phone and came back to the table grinning.

''It was your grams,'' My jaw dropped open. No way. She totally is eavesdropping through the spirits. ''She said that you can't leave this room until you have figured things out with Seth.'' She grinned wider. Wait, _Can't?_

Then it hit me. I stood up hoping I was wrong. I walked to the door and tried to walk into the living room. I hit an invisible barrier. I tried to get my hand through the doorway, but it was like there was an invisible wall I couldn't pass. My jaw dropped open.

''No,no,no,no,no.'' I walked to the other doorway that lead into the hallway. Same thing.

''She did not! Come on!'' I moaned and facepalmed.

''Wait, is your grams a witch too?'' Embry asked shocked. I frowned.

''Who do you think taught me all this?''

I was mumbling in my breath. I hit my head on the wall next to the door. I ignored their shock.

I breathed in an out and went back to the door. I raised my hand and stretched my fingers towards the doorway. I heard the spirits whispering around me and little sparks came from my fingertips as I stretched my hand towards the door. The time seemed to stop in the room and I could feel every particle moving, shaping to my will. Just as I almost got my hand through, there was an painful electric shock through my body. I flinched.

''Seriously!'' I yelled and sighed. I returned to my seat crossed my arms on my chest.

Everyone was looking at me in shock.

''What was that?'' Seth was the first to ask.

''Tried to break her spell. The spirits are on her side.'' I sulked. Seth started grinning.

''Are we all stuck in here!'' Quil asked horrified. ''I promised to take care of Claire tonight!''

Others were mumbling something in unison.

''Nope. I bet it's only me and Seth who can't get through.''

Jacob stood up and went to the door. He stood there for a while and closed his eyes as he stretched his hand through the door. He opened his eyes.

''Hey, she's right!''

''Or just a great mimic. Maybe she just doesn't want to leave the room,'' Embry pointed out. I threw my spoon at him.

Quil sighed in relief.

''I guess it means we should leave these two alone.'' Emily reasoned, again. ''Out, everyone!''

I rolled my eyes as they made their way out. Embry took a sprint when he came to the door and Brady made this weird leap. Paul sighed and walked out normally. So did Hayley.

Seth was having a blast though. He bursted out laughing as he watched his friends trying to get out unharmed. He was tearing up at the time when Brady leaped through the door. I actually saw tears. I couldn't help smiling.

Until we were alone.

He just sat there, looking at me with an goofy grinn.

''What?'' I finally said.

''Nothing. So.. what do we have to figure out exactly?''

My mouth dropped open. I slammed my head in to the table. Great. He doesn't even know why we are stuck here.

''Because grams thinks we need to figure out our thing. She wants us to be.. well, something.'' I said slowly. He nodded.

''Okay. I want us to be something, so the blame is fully on you.''

I glared at him. ''I've been explaining this the whole day.''

''Well.. can't we be something when you are not being a bad-ass-witch?''

''It's kinda of full time work.''

''Come _on_. I want to make this work.'' He pleaded.

I sighed. Truthfully, I wanted it to work to. Imprint or not, I wanted to be with him. The first wife herself said I need an open heart. Maybe, for once, I should do something like this. Something I never do.

Seth studied my inner battle for a while.

''Okay, that's it'' He stated and got up. He walked to the counter and came back with a paper and a pen. He was grinning, as always.

''Okay, let's do this...'' he mumbled as he started scribbling something. I corrected my posture to see what he was writing.

He smiled victoriously when he stopped. I got a bit closer to read it.

_Seth and Alexis: rules of something_

I laughed. ''Okay, I'll go with it. You have a really girly handwriting. What's number one?''

''Well, not bothering Alexis when she does badass-witch-stuff.'' He nodded approvingly his own comment. I grinned but nodded.

''And not bothering me while in gym either!'' I pointed out. He wrote those down.

''What about you? There are two rules of not bothering me. When can't I bother you?''

He bondered. ''That's a hard one. Oh, I got it. I can't be bothered when I'm... in the toilet.''

I looked at his proud face. ''Seriously? I think that one goes without saying.''

''That's the only on i got up with!''

I rolled my eyes but grinned. ''Okay, what then?''

''Well.. I think you will have to sit with us at lunch. And I can walk you home or where ever.''

''Okay.. But this is not dating. '' I reminded. He looked disappointed but wrote it down.

''So... what more?''

I shrugged.

''Can we make a rule that we have to spent time with each other like, once a week? Saturdays?''

''Once in two weeks.''

Okay, the rules got a bit out of hand at some point, when we tried to make up even weirder rules. We scratched most of the dump ones though.

''Okay.. I need to get this out.'' I sighed but looked into his eyes. He looked serious. ''I know we are not that stupid and not dating, but..'' I sighed again, dramatically. ''No PDA. Never. It's not acceptable.''

He gave me a serious nod.

I cracked. ''But seriously, write it down.''

_Seth and Alexis: rules of something_

_1. Don't bother Alexis when she does witchy-stuff_

_2. Don't bother Alexis when she's at the gym_

_3. Don't bother Seth when hes on the toilet. (Duh! -Alexis)_

_4. Alexis has to sit with the pack at lunch_

_5. Seth is allowed to walk Alexis home or where ever she's going_

_6. Seth and Alexis: not dating_

_7. compulsory time spent together once in two weeks; prefetably Saturdays._

_8. Not killing each other. Or Brady. Or Collin._

_9. Seth is obliged to help Alexis to plot an evil revenge against Paul, even though he doesn't know why._

_10. He can't tell number nine to Paul._

_11. Seth has to resist grams' evil ways to get Alexis to suffer_

_12. No picking each other noses. Or own nose. It's disgusting._

_13. Seth has to wear a shirt in public_

_14. Alexis too._

_15. No bitchiness allowed_

_16. No PDA_

I read the list and nodded. ''Okay, I can live with this.''

''Me too. It's gonna be thought to resist the urge to pick your nose, but I'll live.''

I glanced at the door. ''So... You ready to try if we are allowed to get out?''

He pondered. ''Yeahh.. I'll go first.'' He bounced up and went to the door.

I rolled my eyes. ''trying to be chivalrous?''

He nodded, smiling. He breathed in and out and stretched his arm. And he didn't flinch. He stepped out and looked at me with an victorious smile.

I shook my head as I stepped out. I felt the spirits being pleased in themselves. I felt a need to frown.

The living room was empty, but I think they were eavesdropping, because as we entered the living room, the back door opened and they came back in.

''Took you long enough'', Rachel said. She seemed like Paul. I just shook my head. Just what I need. A second Paul.

Seth was just smiling like a freakin' hippey. I noticed I started smiling too.

''So.. I should head home. If I don't, grams is going to do something stupid again.''

Seth just grinned.

''I'll walk you home.''

''We should talk about Aro.'' Sam tried to stop me. I just shrugged.

''You defeated him once. What is there to talk about? Besides, this is my battle. And he can't win me.''

''You are not really going against him?'' Hayley asked surprised.

I sighed. ''It's my job. It's the vow I sworn to live by. I will.'' I turned my eyes to Seth, to get this through his head. ''And no one can stop me.''  
He looked devastated.

* * *

I stopped on our door. I'm so going to kick grams ass when I see her. I turned to see Seth, who still was pretty sad about me going against Aro.

''Rule number five seems to work.'' I said, trying to get his thoughts out of the conversation before. He nodded but still looked like a sad puppy. I rolled my eyes and shoved him a bit.

''Don't make me regret doing this, Clearwater.'' I warned.

He raised his head, looking terrified for a while, but when he saw the grin on my face, he relaxed. I rolled my eyes.

''Alexis..'' He started.

''Seth?''

''Well...''

''Come on, come on. We don't have all day.''

''Please don't ditch me again, no matter what happens. I don't think I could survive it again.'' He said weakly. I felt my heart break a little.

I placed my hands around him and pulled him into a hug.

''I'm so sorry. I shouldn't make you pay because of my problems. It's not like you asked to be imprinted to me.'' I whispered.

''I'm happy I did. You're amazing. Psycho, but amazing.'' He whispered back.

I grinned. He couldn't even begin to imagine how psycho I am.


	15. no worries tonight

**What? Can this be? Another chapter already?**

**YES, It is in fact true my little pumpkins, another chapter! I hope you enjoy it. I had a huuuge inspiration for chapters 14-15 and I'm currently writing my ideas down and I'm so excited. I'm sure you will enjoy those chappies when I get them ready.**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen**

''So, what is this something between you two?'' Grams asked innocently the next morning. She avoided me last night when I got home, probably trying to avoid me exploding. Smart woman.

''It's something. Just something.''I rolled my eyes and concentrated mostly on my laptop.

''That's awfully vague, dear.'' She said, but didn't push it. I guess she's glad it's _something. _

''Well, it's the best you can get.''

''Are you telling Seth what happened to Danielle?''

''Don't push it, grams. I'm having this something going on now. What happened to mom isn't todays problem. Can't we just pretend that there is no problems today?''

''He needs to know sometime. And I know you still haven't told her about this either,'' grams said casually.

''Oh yeah, I can imagine how that conversation will go.'' I said dryly and decided to go for a jog, just to get away from grams nosiness.

* * *

For the record, I hate jogging. I like running on a dread mill, but somehow running in the streets or forest was never my thing. Maybe because I was completely surrounded by spirits, so I really couldn't put my mind to running.

I didn't run for long and decided to go home. Maybe grams was a bit more easy with the questioning.

Who am I kidding?

* * *

I was surprised to see a person standing in our yard, obviously waiting for someone. And because grams was home, she was here for me. And Leah definitely didn't look happy.

I stopped couple of meters from her, just in case. Well, I could easily win her, but lets just hope it wont get to that.

''What do you want?'' My voice sounded a bit more mean than I meant.

She turned to me, flames in her eyes.

She looked like Seth.. just not as happy as him. I think Leah was a tad shorter than him.

Leah took the couple of steps I intended keeping as a safe-space.

''Leah!'' Seth jogged from the woods and I noticed he was still buttoning his shorts, even though I kept my eyes mostly on Leah, who glared at me. I tried not to think Seth buttoning his shorts. Damn you teenager-me. Not the time to think things like that.

''Do you know what he went through when you had your little avoiding-game going on?'' She hissed.

''I...''

''Do you know I had to basically force him to eat because he was too damn devastated because of you?''

''I..''

''Don't you dare to do anything like that ever again or, I swear to god, I will kill you.'' She hissed, her face inches from mine.

''Stop interrupting me.'' I clenched my teeth and thunder rumbled above us. Seth tried to get us apart but both of us shoved him aside. This was between us two.

''Whatcha gonna do about it?'' she challenged.

''Oh, I can do a lot of things'', I smirked.

She was about to say something, but I beat her to it. ''But I wont. I don't know what he went through'', I glanced at Seth, who looked bothered, ''but I'll find out.''

She tried to say something again.

''AND I wont hurt him, but I'd love to see you try to take me out.''

We just stared at each other, until, surprisingly, she grinned.

''See ya around, Oakhill,'' she said almost happily and walked past me, like nothing happened. My jaw dropped open and I watched her go. Seth was smiling ear to ear.

''Whatcha smiling, Sethy?''

''She likes you,'' he said, like it was obvious. I just stared at him blankly.

''Yeah, she adores me, judging by the conversation before.''

He rolled his eyes, ''you don't know her like I do. So, what are you doing tonight?''

I shook my head and shrugged.

''You Clearwaters are weird.''

''Wanna watch a movie? My shift starts at eight.'' He brushed his hair gently. It made me smile. I forgot he had a habit of doing that.

''Sure. I can do my witchy-business after the movie, I guess.''

''Your place or mine?''

''Mine. I need to take a shower first, but I bet grams has something embarrassing to tell you at the mean time.'' I frowned at bit as I realised I had to leave grams alone with Seth.

''Awesome'', he just grinned.

* * *

Normally, 10 minutes is a record-breaking time for me, when talking about short showers, but today, I managed in 5 minutes, tops.

''Oh, you were fast.'' Grams said, a hint of disappointment in her voice as I walked into the kitchen. I just put on a top and grey sweatpants, so I looked like a total babe. Seth didn't seem to mind.

I studied the kitchen. Didn't see any photo albums or anything else alarming, just Seth sitting there with a tea mug in his hands. And he had a shirt on.

''Yeah, were going to watch a movie.'' I said calmly and before grams could say anything, I continued, ''and we're watching it in my room.''

She scowled. ''Leave the door open.''

I rolled my eyes.

''Why? If you want to eavesdrop, you can do it through the spirits anyway.''

''But it's much more tiring than actual eavesdropping'', she said with no regret in her voice. Seth chuckled and grinned at grams, who winked at him.

I facepalmed at turned to go to my room. I really don't know how I can ever handle Seth and grams together. The two seem like an evil combination.

''So what movie you want to watch?'' I asked as I stepped into my room and saw my clothes splattered all over the room. ''Damn spirits!''

''What?'' He laughed.

''They always mess up my room. I don't know why'' I sulked and snapped my fingers. My clothes flew back to my closet.

''Whoa! What! That's so cool!'' Seth pointed at the clothes his jaw hanging open.

''Being a witch has its perks,'' I smiled and sat down on my bed.

He sat down next to me, a bit shyly and I noticed he did, indeed, leave the door open. He studied my room.

''Your room looks like you.''

''Well, it's been mine for the past sixteen years.''

My room had painted grey walls but I had photos and posters and pictures from the internet taped on the wall next to the window. I think my room is a bit plain.

''So, a nerd movie or romantic or comedy?'' Seth asked. I shrugged.

''You can choose,'' I pointed at the movie collection on one of my shelves. I had quite a lot of movies, and books. Seth concentrated awfully lot on the movies and I smiled. He was such a child.

He tossed me a dvd.

''Iron man?'' I asked smiling.

''It's your favorite, right?''

I rolled my eyes but nodded. ''You know, next time, if I let you choose, pick a movie you like.''

I opened the dvd player and placed the disc in. Seth closed the lights and came back next to me. Her arm slightly touched mine and it felt warm in an nice way.

* * *

''It's such an awesome movie'', he said excited. I nodded. Seth brushed his hair and looked at the clock. ''Oh, we still have tons of time! Wanna teach me math?''

I raised my eyebrows. ''Math? Why? I'm terrible at math.''

He rolled his eyes and stretched his arms. ''Yeah right. You're a nerd.''

I tossed my pillow at him.

''That's a way to swoon a lady,'' I said, mock-hurt. He tossed the pillow back at me.

''Who said anything about swooning a lady? We are talking about you here.'' He said with an serious voice, but turned out grinning.

I frowned.

''Just kidding,'' Seth grinned as he laid down, hands behind his head, ''you're a babe.''

I turned my head trying to avoid him seeing me blush. Seriously. I'm not sure if it was the tone of his voice or just because he said it, but it made me almost want to giggle like a girl.

''You're blushing!'' He pointed at my face victoriously. I slammed my pillow at him, but took it back and placed it under my head as I laid down next to him.

''We are not going to do math.'' I said, staring at the ceiling. He chuckled.

''Okay, okay, what do you want to do?''

''I want to know what Leah was talking about.'' I said shyly. I took me courage to say it out loud. I'm not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

He sighed.

''It was a rough week.''

''Was she serious, you not eating and all?'' I raised my hand and started drawing on the air with my finger. He copied me.

''Possibly. But it wasn't your fault. I get it, you just tried to take care of your responsibilities.''

I sighed. ''Give me your hand.''

He placed his hand on mine. ''Why?''

''I want you to think about last week. Everything about it. Close your eyes and concentrate.''

He was silent and I saw him closing his eyes. His hand was soft and his touch tickled me.

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out. Images started running through my head, feelings.

I saw him drowning in his misery and Leah actually forcing him to eat.

But the images I could manage. It was the feelings that hurt. He felt like he had a black hole inside his stomach and someone was twisting his lungs but at the same time he had a feeling like he had accidentally gotten water inside his lungs. He felt empty in an way I couldn't imagine, but I could felt his feelings in me. As he thought of me, even though he was hurting like hell, his affection was so pure. I was the thing that could easily destroy him.

We gasped in the same time. ''What was that?'' He asked shocked and turned to me. I breathed in deeply.

''You shared your memories with me.'' I placed my hand on my stomach. I could still feel the emptiness.

''You can do that?'' He was truly shocked.

''Yeah.'' I whispered and turned on my side, facing him.

''I had no idea... I truly had no idea how much this affects you. I just though it was something like sugar addiction or something.. I'm so sorry.'' I didn't meet his eyes until Seth placed his hand on my chin and smiled at me. I really couldn't understand how he could always smile like that.

''It's in the past, alright? Don't be all mopey, I like you better the way you are.'' He grinned. I rolled my eyes but shared a small smile.

''Still, I'm sorry.''

''Well, you are very forgiven.''

''You are weird.''

''I'm adorable.''

I chuckled. ''Yeah, yeah.''

I stood up. ''This is getting way too need to step our game up.''

''What's wrong with teenage movies?'' Seth asked interested, still laying down.

I looked at him, not sure if I heard him right. ''What's not wrong with teenage movies? Have you SEEN any? They are disgusting!''

''You're such a hopeless romantic,'' Seth chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. ''Yeah, can't help it.''

''So, Sam and Emily are having an engagement party in couple of weeks. You are invited too, by the way.''

Grams coughed very loudly downstairs and I facepalmed.

''You too, miss Oakhill!'' Seth yelled.

''This is ridiculous.'' I said still holding my hand on my face. ''Next time, we are definitely going to spend time at your place. In fact, we are never again going to spend time here.''

Seth rolled his eyes.

''So, are you going to be my date at the party? Or something?''

''Or something'', I grinned and Seth shoved me a bit.

''I should probably start my witchy-stuff soon'', I noticed, watching the clock.

''What's the witchy-stuff you are doing anyway? Can I see?''

I rolled my eyes for Seths child-like enthusiasm. ''No, you can't. And it's hard to explain.. It's like meditation.''

''That's it?'' Seth asked disappointed and I raised my eyebrows.

''It's not the meditation normal people try to do in their every day lives. It's more like... Well, accessing the internet..'' I tried to make it sound as simple as I could. ''The spirits have information from all the way to the beginning of time and I just.. download it. Basically.''

''So you are like a robot.''

I chuckled, ''well, I guess you could think it like that. But I can stuff like fire with my bare hands. I'm way cooler than a robot.''

''You're an awesome robot.'' He said in awe. ''Can you show me?''

''I really aren't supposed to use my powers without reason. But I guess you'll see when...'' I stopped my sentence for a while and the light-hearted feeling was gone. ''When Aro comes.''

Seth was suddenly sitting in front of me and grasping my hands.

''I don't like you going against him. We won him once and we'll do it again.''

''You didn't win him, you scared him off with Alices vision. And I'm more powerful than any of you and it is my responsibility to protect the tribe. No matter what happens before.''

He stared deep in my eyes, trying to figure out something to say that would get me to change my mind. I answered to his stare, making sure I was not going to back down.

''I don't want you to get hurt. I wouldn't survive it.'' He said sadly, but given up.

''I wont get hurt,'' I lied. _I just might die._


	16. Calm before the storm?

**Hellohello! No much to babble today my dear muffins, so let's just skip to the new chapter! I had fun writing this, but hell, did I have fun writing the fifteenth. It's gonna be funfunfun to finally get to show it to you guys! But yeah, first things first, chapter 14 is here!**

* * *

**Chapter fourteen**

It took Seth ten minutes to get out of the house as he said goodbye at least dozen times. I had to shove him out or he would have been late from his shift. I walked into the kitchen, still a hint of a smile on my face.

''Feed me, woman!''

Grams rolled her eyes but didn't answer.

''You know, you need to tell your mom about all this. And about your mom to Seth.''

''He can't keep a secret.''

''Of course he can!''

I rolled my eyes, ''No, he can't. It's physically impossible for him. The mind-reading-thing, remember?''

Grams turned to face me with an mischievous grin. ''Well, we're witches, aren't we?''

I raised my eyebrows.

''Seriously, woman, what's happening to you? You are acting reckless.''

''Times are changing, dear. The spirits are changing their methods, they are intervening. Maybe it's time for us to change too.''

I rolled my eyes. ''If the spirits are changing, could they at least send us a memo or something? There's too much things changing around here!'' I groaned. ''They can't just train us to believe in something and suddenly change their ways!''

''Maybe we were the ones to make the mistakes. They never said anything about keeping ourselves from love.'' Grams reasoned.

I frowned.

Every moment I spent with Seth seemed right. Every problem seemed to disappear and I was just another teenager. And I wanted it. I wanted my biggest problem to be a bad hair day.

But it wasn't. It never would be.

I slammed my forehead to the table.

''Live is hard.''

''It has always been''

''No, it has not.''

''You're problems just differ from before. You should go meditate now.''

I sighed and waited couple of seconds before getting up. I really should.

''I wonder if I'm actually able to meditate today.''

* * *

I was. And it was soothing. It hadn't been that long since the last time, but everything had been so crazy outside the circle I was sitting in, so it reflected to my doings inside the circle.

The spirits were at ease too and let me access information easily. It was like my personal matrix. A world where I could learn anything and everything easily, but the bad things just couldn't reach me here. I loved to learn from the spirits. Meditating, I saw their true forms and their stories, how the ones Tislilal blessed survived in this crazy world around us. It made me feel like I might survive the human world.

I love the feeling after meditating, at least if it's been successful. My mind was on overdrive and I could feel the movement in the forest from as far a way as Forks. The spirits were in a strangely good mood and it was contagious.

''You know, sneaking up on a witch ain't a good idea,'' I threw the last candle to my back and turned around, ''especially if you're a vampire.''

She chuckled and I studied her. I hadn't seen Alice Cullen this close before. I crossed my hands on my chest.

''You're more beautiful in real life than in my vision,'' she said and granted me with a smile. Her voice was something that would fit Tinkerbell, but so was the rest of her. I didn't realise she was that tiny. I mean, I'm tall, if I'd chop Seths head of, We would be the same height. And Okay, that was a disturbing though.

''Can I help you with something?'' I raised my eyebrows as she did nothing to reveal what she was actually doing here.

She walked right to me more gracefully I knew was possible and studied my face.

''Oh, I'm just curious. I've never had a vision like that before. It was interesting. You're interesting. I'm Alice, but I don't think introductions are needed,'' She tucked my hair behind my ear and her fingers brushed my cheek. I was actually surprised how cold her hand was. I've never been this close to a vampire. Well, not without killing one.

''How did you get to La Push? Sam must be getting soft.''

She chuckled again.

''I wanted to meet you. We both are Aros targets, right? And a little bird told me that you're going to take part in the battle. We better stick together.'' She walked around me, or more like danced. Seriously. She's really like from a fairytale.

I sighed, ''It's my battle, not yours. I pissed Aro off and this has nothing to do with you.''

I brushed my hair with my fingers.

''That's where you're wrong, Alexis. Aro started this war long before you had anything to do with this, you just cave him an excuse to start a battle.''

I sighed but gave out a little laugh.

''Oh, you're not alone.''

Alice raised her eyebrows. ''What?''

''Emmett and Jasper. Emmett is on the border and Jasper is probably three, four miles from here. It's not nice to eavesdrop.''

Alice seemed genuinely surprised, but turned out smiling, ''They are being cautious, you are new to us too, which is weird. We're old and seen a lot, but nothing like this. How did you know?''

''The nature is on my side, I have many ears and eyes on my side in these woods,'' I smirked, ''And I know Paul and Seth are eavesdropping too, but these two are so loud that a deaf person could hear them.''

A low growl reached my ears and two wolves came from the woods, Seth looking more guilty than Paul. Paul just looked annoyed.

Alice laughed.

''Boys here, no trust in us girls, right? We should go shopping. I think Rosalie would like you as well. We should have dinner. What are you doing Wednesday?''

I opened my mouth to politely deny, but she beat me to it,

''Great, we are having dinner at our house, this is going to be exciting! I can't wait to meet you properly, without distractions!'' She waved towards Seth and Paul. Both growled. ''You're welcome too, Seth. Oh, Paul too. Wait, maybe we should have a feast?'' She clapped her hands together and I could hear Emmett sigh, even though he was still waiting at the boundary between La Push and Forks. ''I need to call Emily. I'm sure she'll be up to it, something relaxing before their party, I know she's stressed.''

I opened my mouth again, to argue with her.

''Great, I'll call you later and give the details,'' Alice kissed my cheek gently, ''see you at Wednesday!''

And she was gone.

So that was Alice Cullen. I stared behind her blankly. I 'talked' to her for what, five minutes, and I was exhausted.

I glanced at Seth and Paul, ''what are you still doing here? Don't you boys have work to do?''

I grinned as I swore Paul rolled his eyes as he turned and headed back to where he came from. Seth jogged to me and I bent my knees to level with his eyes. I rested the palms of my hands on my knees.

''Overly attached boyfriend, much?''

Something flashed behind his eyes and I realised what I had said.

''Boyfriend, as in boy and a friend,'' I blurted out. I swore he grinned.

''Run along now, the boarder can't patrol itself. Who knows, there might be damsels in distress somewhere, waiting for giant, smelly dogs to save their lives.'' I smirked as his grin fade.

''Go on now, Sam wont like you wasting your time while work.''

Seth rolled his eyes and licked my cheek.

''YEW, Okay, that's going on the list. No smelly wolf-licks. Disgusting!'' I grapped the hem of my shirt and wiped my cheek with it. I couldn't help noticing Seths eyes on my bare skin. It was a tiny piece of skin out in the open, but suddenly i felt self conscious and tugged my shirt down.

''See ya around, Clearwater,'' I grabbed my back and tried to walk away before getting caught of blushing.

I acted like a teenage girl. And it was okay for now.

Weird.

* * *

''Had fun?'' Grams asked innocently, but judging by her tone, she already knew I met Alice.

''Seriously, woman, you need a hobby. And the spirits too. Why don't they gossip anything with me anyways?''

I tossed the bag with the candles to the floor and sat on the couch.

''Oh, I'm rather fond to this current hobby of mine. And it takes years, dear. You don't make friends in just days.'' She said, mostly concentrating on the tv.

''Isn't it a bit sad that your friends are, you know, dead people?''

She rolled her eyes, ''they aren't dead. Spirits aren't humans, they are very much alive, but just in a different way than us. But you know this already.''

''Yeah, yeah.''

* * *

''Why are you cooking for more than two?'' I entered the kitchen and crossed my arms on my chest.

''It's good to have some extra-food prepared. I always make some extra.'' She didn't even raise her eyes from her cookings.

''HA, good joke. Split it out.''

''Don't be paranoid, Alexis.''

''Oh, I'm not paranoid, you know something I don't, and I want to know what it is,'' I waved my hand in frustration. She knew something I didn't.

And the doorbell rang. My eyes bounced to grams, ready to accuse her of lying, but her surprised look told me this wasn't the evil plan she was plotting.

''I'll get it,'' I rolled my eyes, ''but don't think you're off the hook, woman, I want some answers.''  
I heard a familiar chuckle from the door, so it was clear that the person behind the door was Seth.

''You know, normal people call before they show up on other peoples doorsteps'', I said plainly as I opened the door, but I couldn't help smiling.

''Nice to see you too, Alexis,'' Seth grinned placing his hands to his pockets and leaned back a little. God he looked good. Hormones, Alexis, hormones. Play nice. At least he was obeying the rule about wearing a shirt.

''Yeah, yeah, it's not a horrible surprise to find you again from our doorstep, Clearwater,'' I grinned.

''You're pushing it, Oakhill. Play nice.''

Wow, just what I said to myself before.

''What can I say, I'm in a dandy mood today.''

Seth leaned on the doorway and kept grinning.

''So Alice didn't trouble you?''

''Puh-lease, I can handle one pea size vampire. But now when you mentioned it, I really want the licking-thing to go on the list!'' I pointed at him judgmentally.

Seth rolled his eyes, ''no, it's definitely not going to the list.''

I frowned, ''so, we hit a wall. And the list has been active for what, 24 hours?''

Seth sighed dramatically, ''I know.. Screw democracy, I declare myself as the king of the list.''

I gasped and made my best teen-girl voice, ''Oh no you did not!''

Seth laughed and ruffled my hair gently, ''You know, I like this dandy mood of yours.''

''Enjoy it while it lasts, I can already feel the bitchiness coming back.''

He raised his eyebrows, ''I remember we having a rule about that.''

I rolled my eyes. ''Okay, not bitchiness. I feel my awesome sassy attitude coming back.''

''Well, I guess you can call it that'', he chuckled.

Okay, it's official, I'm turning into a teenage girl. And I like it. I'm going to be an awesome teenager.

''Ugh, yeah, it's definitely coming back. I can feel it. Oh god, being all chirpy is exhausting. Don't know how you do it.''

He rolled his eyes and brushed his hair with his hand, ''Yeah, you're back.''

I grinned and opened my mouth to give a snappy comment, well, until the ground under me crumbled. Well, metaphorically.

''Alexis?''

I gasped, this time actually surprised. I pushed past Seth, who was pretty much covering the doorway, just to meet eyes I definitely didn't want to see. Not now. Crap.

''Mom. What are you doing here?''

Let me repeat: crap.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN.**


	17. just tell him!

**Hellohello, did you miss me? This story has 95 reviews, 94 follows and 71 favorites, which is awesome and so, so, so much more that I imagined to get. So a massive thank you to all of you!**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, as I think we see something new about Alexis here. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter fifteen**

Crap. Crap. No. This is not happening.

''I can visit my daughter and my mother, right?'' Aaand mom was on defense. I definitely didn't make the situation any better. Mom crossed her hands on her chest and placed her eyes on Seth. Without thinking, I took a step so I was between Seth and my mom. I didn't like the way she was looking at him. And it was a bad move.

Moms jaw dropped open.

''No,'' she whispered when she realised what I did and her eyes bounced between me and Seth.

''No. Alexis, I told you. I showed you what will happen.'' She waved her hand in frustration and still kept looking between me and Seth.

''Mom, let's talk about this later,'' I said as firmly as I could. I really, really didn't want Seth to be here when she exploded.

''A shapeshifter, Alexis?! Please tell me this is a sick joke.''

Seth flinched a bit and mom bore her eyes to his, ''yes, I know what you are. And I wont let you get my daughter.''

''MOM!'' I yelled , still keeping myself between Seth and mom. ''Shut up. Please. Just shut up.''

''I don't like your tone, Alexis.''

''Well, I don't like yours. You can't just show up and start yelling to my friend or me!'' I didn't realise I was yelling myself, but I was driven on edge. This Alexis wasn't on control, no way.

''Friend? He will destroy you, Alexis!'' Mom yelled and took couple of steps closer. She tried to say something, but Seth beat her to it.

''I wont.''

Mom blinked her eyes shocked, ''what?''

''I wont destroy her.''  
Seth's voice was strict and I felt him being tense without even watching his way. I was too focused on my mom and keeping her away from him.

''You know nothing, shifter.'' Mom said, her voice poisonous.

''Don't talk to him like that,'' I clenched my teeth and the light over our front door exploded. Mom flinched.

''Okay, settle down kids,'' grams pushed her way out, ''this clearly wasn't a great start. Lovely to see you, Danielle. Meet Seth, Seth Clearwater, yes, a shapeshifter.'' Grams had power in her voice, that authority that no one dared to challenge. I just stood there, trying not to make more things explode. Control, long gone.

''Seth, This is my daughter and Alexis' mother, Danielle.''

Seth took couple of steps and stretched his hand towards my mother.

''Seth Clearwater, nice to meet you, miss Oakhill.''

His voice was surprisingly cool but it has no cheerfulness I was used to. Mom looked his hand for couple of seconds before grabbing it. You could cut the tension with a knife.

''A pleasure.''

I rolled my eyes. ''Seth, maybe you should leave,'' I said clenching my teeth. I really, really wanted this situation to be no more. I had the worst luck ever. I tried to give him the most apologetic look that I could. ''I will call you later. Please.''

Seth's eyes went to my mom for a second before studying me. It was funny, in a way, he was worried about me, even in a weird, messed up situation, one he didn't understand.

He nodded and walked past me, gently brushing my hand with her fingers, like for comfort. And it was comforting.

''Thank you.'' I whispered.

Grams shook her head studying the situation, ''Okay, get in, both of you. This was more colorful reunion that I imagined. Get in, get in, I made dinner. We have a lot to talk about.''

''Indeed,'' mom said coldly, crossing her hands on her chest again.

I sighed. Fun.

* * *

''I still can't understand how you could do this,'' Mom said, with a more calm voice. I rolled my eyes.

''I didn't choose this. You know it. We showed you everything that happened.''

Mom sat in front of me and grams was between us, like a some sort of referee. And she was needed or else we probably would have killed each other.

''I don't approve this.''

''I don't need your approval.''

''You are my daughter. Of course you need my approval.''

I waved my hand in frustration, ''yeah, because that's suddenly the thing that matters!'' I gave a dry laugh. She squinted her eyes.

''Of course it matters.''

''Yes, it matters, but not in this. I tried to live by your rule, not looking them in the eyes. It didn't work. I have my own rules now.''

''So this Seth-kid is your boyfriend now? Your his imprint? Imprinting doesn't work for our blood.'' Mom said bitterly.

''He's a friend. An important friend. Yes an imprint.''

''The spirits are all giving this their blessing. Maybe this is meant to be. Tislilal blessed her once, maybe it's blessing Alexis again,'' grams reasoned.

Mom gave out a dry laugh and I wanted to smash something. Grams grabbed my hand, like she had read my thoughts.

''I clearly need to visit more often to keep up with your lives'', mom said, almost sadly.

''You're always welcome here, dear,'' grams said and took moms hand on her free one.

''But if you do,'' I started, trying to sound as kind as I could, but failing miserably, ''you are going to be nice to Seth. In fact, to the whole pack. You wont act out. And you wont tell what happened to you and you will have to get over it.'' I felt my pulse rise again so I stood up. ''I'm tired of keeping your pain as my burden, so please, just deal with whatever is still going on and get. Over. it.''

I clenched my teeth and power walked to my room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

I was barely able to resist the urge to scream. Normally, keeping my calm wasn't a problem, I was good at it, but when it comes to my mom, I'm just another freakin' teenager. And now I have to explain this all to Seth. Awesome.

''Can't I have at least one normal day anymore? Seriously..''

I sighed and opened my grimoire and gently brushed the sign on the cover. Tislilal. I traced the sign from my chest too, hardly realising it.

''What are you planning?'' I whispered, mainly to myself as I opened the book and again, read the first page, seeking for some sort of solution or comfort. Or both.

''Everything was simple. My destiny was sealed, protect the tribe. That's about it. I didn't choose it, but I did what was expected from me. I did my part, always. How did I deserve all this trouble?''

I turned the pages, studying the spells and notes written on the book. Most of the protectors shared stories in the book, too, not just spells. The grimoire was like a diary, mostly. For me, at least. Some of the spells were old, actually a bit too old. Some plants die or reform between centuries and so the spells become useless. And spirits have a way to reform too, now most of the spells were easy to access from spirit world. It's weird how all things evolve. Even magic.

''I came to terms with the imprinting. How much drama I have to deal with before things get easy?''

I brushed my hair from my face and glanced at the radio.

''What's that? No musical comments today?''

Silence. I sighed again.

''So I propably need to tell everything to Seth.''

My radio started tuning. Oh, now they have something to say. I scowled.

_I'm scared_

_So afraid to show I care_

_Will he think me weak_

_If I tremble when I speak_

''Way to boost up my confidence there,'' I rolled my eyes. Seriously. The song kept playing.

''and you're just being over-dramatic. There is time and place for Celine Dion, but this isn't it. Seriously, too mellow.''

The song stopped and started tuning again.

_There you sit there, looking so cool_

_While the whole show is passing you by_

_You better come to terms with your fellow men soon, cause..._

_The whole world is shaking now, can't you feel it?_

_A new dawn is breaking now, can't you see it?_

I nodded in approval. ''Catchy.''

_Tell the truth, tell me who's been fooling you?_

_Tell the truth, who's been fooling who?_

_It doesn't matter just who you are_

_Or where you're going or been_

_Open your eyes and look into your heart_

_The whole world is shaking now, can't you feel it? _

_A new dawn is breaking now, can't you see it?_

''World shaking, a new dawn.. Things are changing around here, alright.'' 

I wondered if there was a deeper meaning to this song than just the fact that I would have to man up and share the memories that possibly are the biggest reason I'm this messed up. I breathed out. Yeah, a piece of cake.

But grams was right. _''we're witches, aren't we?''_

I might be forced to confront Seth with my moms messed up life, but I was going to do it my way.

I smirked. Yeah, let see how this goes.

''I'm going out,'' I declared as I finally came down from my room. I was planning to just go straight out, just to avoid.. well, my mom.

Mom walked to the kitchen door, her arms still crossed on her chest. I swear to god, she wont get them off if she keeps crossing her arms all the time.

''Where are you going?''

''Out.''

''To see him?''

''He has a name.'' I clenched my teeth.

''To see Seth?'' The pure disapproval in his voice was obvious. Here we go again.

''Yes, to see Seth. Is there a problem?'' I raised my eyebrows and gave mom the look that told quite well what would happen if she would pick a fight over this.

She was about to answer, but then she took a deep breath. ''Fine.''

''See ya.''

Okay, we obviously need to talk more. I mean, our relationship has always been.. well, flame-y, but what do you expect? She was bitter and even though she said she didn't, she blamed me for being a protector. She didn't approve magic, but she dealt with it and I didn't blame her for that. But as she showed her memories, I learned something much more terrifying. She loved me, but not as much as she loved the first one.

* * *

I knocked on the door and drummed my foot on the ground. Breathing in and out is important. Running away probably isn't cool. Maybe I shouldn't do this.

Okay, I should.

No.

Yes.

No.

'' You know, normal people call before they show up on other peoples doorsteps'', Seth grinned as he opened the door, but his face turned serious in seconds, ''but seriously, are you okay? Did anything happen?''

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help smiling, even though I seriously wanted to turn around and disappear. ''Shush, Seth, you're babbling again.''

He rolled his eyes and smiled, still studying me. He carefully reached and took my hand into his. It was tingling.

''Are you okay?''

I snorted. ''Well, as okay as any other teenager fighting with their parents.''

''I really, really, didn't imagine meeting your mom happening like that,'' Seth frowned.

''Well, not your fault. She's the one who's messed up.''

Seth opened his mouth to answer, but I continued. ''Uh, can I come in? We should talk.''

Seth nodded and lead me in, still holding my hand.

''Mom's at work,'' Seth said just before I was about to ask, ''let's still go to my room.''

I followed behind him, still our hands entwined.

* * *

His room was looking exactly the same as I remembered. This is what, my second time here? How come the first time I visited here things were messed up and now, things were messed up.

I collapsed onto his bed and groaned. Seth looked at me amused, but still worried. Seriously, he needs some of his happy-juice.

''So... I assume you want to tell me about today?'' Seth asked carefully as he sat down next to me.

I sighed and sat up.

''First things first. Give me your hands.''

''Why? Are you showing the memories like you watched mine?''

I grabbed his hands, ''No. Don't question your imprint, Clearwater. ''

''You're my imprint, not my master,'' Seth chuckled.

I raised my eyebrows and smirked, ''Is there a difference?''

''I see your sense of humor is still almost funny.''

''Oh, I'm hilarious. Shut up now.''

Seth opened his mouth to say something, but I gave him a bad look, ''Shush!''

He rolled his eyes but smiled.

I hold his hands and closed my eyes.

_'we're witches, aren't we?''_

Grams said that things were changing. Time to test that.

I concentrated on my breathing and I could feel the spirits gathering. They were curious. And I felt they were in a helpful mood.

This needs to work.

I adjusted my heartbeat to Seth's and my breathing was starting to use the same rhythm that he was using.

I concentrated my energy onto my hands and Seth gasped as the magic that flew in my blood slowly reached his hands.

''_These secrets are to stay secret_''

The spirits started whispering.

_These secrets are to stay secret..._

_secrets... secret..._

_spoken words staying hidden..._

I opened my eyes and grinned. I felt like doing a victory dance, but maybe later. Seth looked stunned.

''What the fuck was that?''

I let go of his hand and shoved him. ''Watch your language, Clearwater. Swearing doesn't suit you.''

''What the fudge was that?''

I chuckled. ''Something for safety.''

And suddenly I was nervous.

''Uh. I guess I need to tell you my story now. Oh boy.''

* * *

**Okay it took me like three hours to get this submitted because I have the attention span of a freakin' butterfly. Literally it took me ****_three hours_**** to read this through and correct my typos because I just couldn't concentrate. Pfff.**

**Okay, and the lyrics are from **Celine Dion - tell him** and** Eric Clapton - tell the truth.  
**Thanks for reading loves!**


	18. finally the truth

**Okay, first of all, I'm sorry for the lack of updates, AGAIN. My personal life is a bit of a mess right now and because of the mess I can't find the inspiration to write properly and I don't want to publish anything I'm not completely satisfied of. So I'm sorry and hope you understand. **

**THANK YOU for all the love you give to this story and I'm honestly disappointed that I can't seem to get my motivation to write this with all the weirdness happening in my life atm.  
But I hope you like this new chapter and the new secrets Alexis is about to share with us, thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter sixteen**

''Uh.. Where to start?'' I brushed my hand through my hair and tried to get a comfy position, suddenly nothing seemed to be good and my feet were tangled up under me. ''I, uh, umm..''

''Just relax.'' Seth sighed after following my discomfort for a while, ''you don't have to tell me anything yet, Alexis, if you don't want to.''

''No, no. I have to. It's about a damn time I do. I want to. I mean, I don't, but I do,'' I shifted my balance again, crossing my legs, ''okay, this doesn't make sense.''

''Come on,man-up and don't be a pussy, Oakhill.''

Alexis raised her eyebrows, ''you spend too much time with Paul. Seriously.''

Seth rolled his eyes and grinned.

''So, uh, about my mom... Long time ago, with dinosaurs and stuff, she met someone.'' I breathed in and out deeply. ''Matt. Matt Darrel. They had been to the same school for their whole lives, but one day, something changed. Their eyes met.''

Seth nodded, ''he imprinted.''

I nodded, ''Insert normal teenage-romance here. At first, he was creepy, but they fell madly in love. Yadayada, you know how these go.''

Seth nodded and I started playing with my hair. ''They got engaged and everything was perfect. Now you can add the dramatic music.''

''Do you always joke when you're uncomfortable?''

''Maybe. No. Yes. Do you want to hear this or not?'' I shoved him a bit, giving him a small smile. Just a small one.

''Okay, I do, I'm sorry for interrupting.''

''Well, Matt trusted his secret with mom. Mom kinda didn't tell our secret. She didn't think it mattered, as she wasn't a protector, she didn't have the gene, so to say.''

''He didn't see she wasn't being honest?'' Seth raised his eyebrows.

''Well, can you always see when I'm not being honest?'' It was my turn to raise my eyebrows.

''More than you liked to know. Go on, what happened next?''

''A wedding. And mom got pregnant.'' I sighed. Here we go.

''Your father is a werewolf?''

''He isn't. And Matt wasn't my father. Mom was pregnant with perfect little boy and everything was peachy.'' I breathed in.

''I could just show you these memories, like you showed your memories. My mom showed me, without realising that it's not just like watching a movie, I could feel everything she felt... And well, let's just say things didn't go well.''

Seth looked confused.

''No one saw it coming. My mom started changing. I know, you imagine the normal mood swings and stuff, but it was much stronger. Everything she felt was multiplied. Sometimes it was like she wasn't in control. Much like the minutes before you shift. You just lose control and it's like if you would be watching yourself doing something but had no control of what would happen. It affected her relationship with Matt. As if the imprint was falling apart.''

''That's not possible.''

I smacked his head, ''shush. The baby seemed to be fine, until suddenly. Just one afternoon mom fell on the ground and.. Well, to put it simply, it was like her stomach was ripped apart.''

My stomach turned a bit as I remembered the pain and I breathed out, ''She lost the baby. They lost him. The baby wasn't just dead. He was practically torn in pieces. No one knew what happened. Grams studied what happened and.. Well, grams tried to contact the spirits and find answers. It didn't make sense. She wanted answers on how her first grandchild died and how her daughter relationship was falling apart. And.. She got answers. It wasn't meant to be. The imprint should have never happened and the baby somehow got both genes, the witch-gene and the shapeshifter-gene. No one should have power like that and.. No one ever will.''

Seth gasped.

''You need to understand that Moms and Matts relationship was tearing apart. The imprinting was becoming broken, it literally was. And love so great can only be replaced with hatred and disgust of the same amount. Mom told about our secret. Matt hit her.''

''What?'' Seth almost jumped up and he was shaking, ''she was his imprint!''

''Sit down. It gets worse. They had a fight, both mad as hell and both of them blaming each other for losing the baby. They yelled and yelled and bad things were said. Matt said that she should be hurt, in most terrifying ways for her lies and for killing their child. Mom said the same. And then... Mom said that she wished they would have never met and that Matt wouldn't exist.''

I breathed out and felt a knot in my throat.

''And Matt figured out to hurt mom the way she would never recover from and give her her wish too. Even though she didn't mean it. I think he knew she didn't. He took his own life.''

''WHAT?!''

Seth was shaking violently and I could see his eyes blanking.

I leaned in and placed my hand on his cheek and he tried to back down, ''crap, Alexis, crap, I-''

''You wont change. Seth, I need you to calm down.''

I looked into his eyes and tried to get a hold of his senses. ''_Calm down._''

The spirits whispered and moved around us and Seth breathed out.

''I'm so sorry Alexis. I.. I just lost it. I'm so sorry. I could have hurt you! But.. He, how could he.. She was his imprint!''

I smiled sadly. ''Don't give yourself too much credit, Clearwater, you couldn't hurt me. And it doesn't end here. Mom almost died in the agony. Their imprint was tearing apart piece by piece, but it was still there even when Max was gone. Mom lost both of her reasons to live in matter of weeks. And.. well, it took grams all she got the keep her alive. And she lived. And she wanted nothing to do with our tribe or our legacy, so she married my dad and ran away. She had me. They got divorced and you can imagine her disappointment as it was clear I had been the one Tislilal chose.''

''That's insane. She couldn't be disappointed with you. You didn't choose this.''

''Yet, she was,'' I laid down to Seths bed, ''but that wasn't the worst part of her memories. She showed them to me and as I said, she didn't realise that I could actually feel everything she had felt. She thought that she could hid the parts she didn't want me to see. I could live with the pain she went through, the numb months she barely spoke and the fact that she never actually loved my dad, but the worst part was her feelings, as she realised she was pregnant. Mom was disgusted. She didn't want me. And the nine months, she grew fond of me, started to love me, but I saw her memories from when she hold me for the first time and..''

I breathed out again and a small voice escaped my throat as I held back my feelings and tears, ''at that moment, she realised that she didn't love me as much as she loved her first baby. And she realised she never could.''

Seth gasped, ''no,no, that's horrible. She's your mom! She can't think like that. It must have been a mistake. You just.. saw something wrong.''

I smiled dryly, ''you can lie about many things and hid many things, but not about your feelings.''

I sat back up and we fell silent. Seth suddenly grabbed me into a hug and I just leaned into him and closed my eyes. His pulse was going rigid, but we stayed silent. I could see that he was still in shock. Maybe I need to give him couple of minutes.

''Do you want to talk about it more?'' Seth asked softly.

''Not really.''

I liked it right here. It was surprisingly easy to tell all this to Seth. Normally I could barely think about it without losing control but I did it. Seth made it easy to tell. And maybe the fact that I used a spell to make this conversation just between us helped. I don't know.

''Your live is messed up.''

I snorted, ''that is a fine summary right there.''

''My english teacher always says that I have a gift of summaries.''

I shoved him as well as I could, he still holding me in his arms. I tried to move back a bit, but Seth locked his arms tighter.

''Please stay like this for a minute.''

I relaxed. I could feel his breath on my neck and I shivered. ''It tickles.''

Seth snorted.

''Thank you.''

''For being ticklish?''

''For staying like this. For telling me all this even though it must have been horrible for you. ''

''You're welcome, I guess.''

Seth loosened his grip and placed his hand on my chin.

''I could never, ever do that. Imprint or not, I could never hurt anyone like that. You are my imprint Alexis and I really, really like you and care for you. No matter what happens, I wont hurt you.''

He spoke with such an mature tone and his face was serious. He was telling the truth.

''I know,'' was the only thing I could say.

Seth placed his forehead on mine and closed his eyes. I just studied him. He was close enough so I could see his eyelashes clearly. The memory of kissing him was pretty clear on my head.

''You're such a softie, Clearwater.''

Seth snorted. ''Oh look whose talking.''

''Excuse me?''

''You can say what ever Oakhill, but in reality, you are mushy inside. I bet you actually like romantic comedies but just hide it.''

I grabbed his pillow and smashed it towards him.

''Jerk.''

''Witch.''

''Touché. That was such a clever comeback right there,'' I rolled my eyes and smirked.

''Oh stop it, Oakhill, it's not like your insult was any more imaginative,'' Seth said grinning and he crossed his legs.

''But I meant it from the bottom of my heart, it must count for something,'' I said trying to sound modest.

Seth laughed, ''You sound like Paul. It's hard to believe that he hasn't taken you out even once past these years, you're just like him.''

''I'm offended, I'm nothing like Paul. I'm funny and charismatic and he's an arsewipe,'' I smiled, ''And who said he didn't try?''

Seths frowned, ''I should have known he has tried something..''

I rolled my eyes for Seths frown.

''Jealous much?''

''Might be,'' Seth turned out smiling.

''And for a good reason. I've always had a thing for him,'' I said keeping my voice as normal as I could, ''I mean, he's arrogant, rude, cocky and former manwhore and he tells bad jokes, who could resist?''

Seth snorted, ''Okay, now you're just being mean.''

''I've heard that I'm good at it.''

''You secretly like him, don't you? This is a like a brother-sister-thing, you say you don't stand each other but truthfully, you both like each other.''

''Oh god, I can't even imagine how horrible my life would be if I he was my brother,'' I said horrified.

''That's what you picked up from what I just said?'' Seth raised his eyebrows.

''Well, the other things were so mushy and boring so I chose to ignore them.''

Seth shoved me a bit and I collapsed on to his bed.

''You're an idiot.''

''Hey, little respect now, Clearwater, I'm your imprint.''

''Again, imprint, not master,'' Seth said and laid down next to me.

''It totally would be more awesome if I would have my own slave.''

''Yeah, someone following and helping you all the time. It would totally suit you as you are such an people-person and you just love when people try to help you.''

I glanced at Seth and grinned, ''Easy with the sarcasm Sethykins.''

Seth laughed, ''it's totally your fault. You're a bad influence.''

''Yeah, pour it all on me, it's not my fault all this awesomeness is contagious.''

* * *

We laid on his bed talking nonsense for a while. It felt easier. I had been terrified to tell him, to tell anyone, my story, but now that I had, it felt like the smallest thing in the world. Like I didn't tell him anything big at all.

''It's easier now, right?'' Seth said, as if he had read my mind.

''Surprisingly, yeah.''

''It's an imprint-thing, I guess. I think it means that you are finally starting to trust me.''

I glanced at him again and Seth has a small smile playing on his lips and he kept his chocolate eyes on me.

''I've trusted you before today.''

''Yeah, but really trust me. Really sharing what you feel. When we first met, you were much more restrained.''

I took a minute thinking about what he said. ''I guess you're right. I'm not entirely sure if that's a good thing.''

''I think it's a good thing.''

''I know you do. But I've been taught to control my emotions and to be in control and to be restrained. It has always been necessary for me so I could truly concentrate on my duties.''

''Maybe it was too much for one person, do you ever think about that? Maybe this all happened so you shouldn't carry all the weight by yourself. I mean, the witches before you have shared the burden right? Your grams obviously did, seeing your mom was born and you were born.''

''I have never actually thought about it like that. The protectors work alone, but I never really gave any thought for their lives beside the duty.''

''There's a surprise,'' Seth smirked and rolled his eyes.

I glanced at him, ''We need to do something about the sarcasm. This thing wont work if we both are sarcastic. I call the dibs as I clearly was sarcastic first.''

''You call the dibs? Not fair. My sarcasm might be newer thing, but I'm a lot more wittier so I have the right to be the sarcastic one.'' Seth pouted.

''Oh, you're the wittier one? C'mon Sethykins, you're way out of your league here.''

Seth rolled his eyes and turned to me, laughing.

''Okay, okay, you're the bitchy one in this thing of ours.''

I smirked, ''Well thank you, that's clearly the sweetest thing you have ever said to me.''

''And I didn't even try. Normal girls want to hear they're pretty and smart at the same time, but you, oh no. This thing of ours might work after all,'' Seth grinned, his eyes playful. He was in for a fight, but I ignored it.

''I'm definitely not a normal girl. Dear god, can you imagine someone like Joan with powers like mine? The world would end in minutes.''

Seth rolled his eyes, ''You're definitely not a normal girl.''


	19. teaching a lesson

**Umm..  
So I don't know how many of you actually read these parts, but I just feel like explaining myself again. I know I haven't updated in a loooong time, but heres why; Last month was a bit hectic on me, as I was moving and needed to do tons of stuff. So, where did I move?**

**To the United Kingdom. Yes, so, you can imagine moving to a another country isn't easy and is a bit time-consuming. I've been here for only days and hope that when I get things sorted, I can again start updating more.**

**But yeah, sorry, and thanks if you still are here for bbtt!**

* * *

**Chapter seventeen**

I never sleep without dreaming. It took me a while to realise that I just woke up from a dreamless sleep. I yawned and nearly got a freaking heart attack as I saw someone next to me. Seth.

I was in his house. I laid on my side and studied Seth. His lips were parted and he mumbled, but I didn't catch what he was saying. He was probably the cutest thing ever.

Was it because of him that I actually got some proper sleep?

Weird.

I stood up and stretched my arms. I could hear Seth's mom downstairs and I was pretty sure I needed to get home. Seth had a batman clock on his wall and it was almost ten pm. The fact that it was actually a batman clock made me chuckle. I should have known that if someone ever would buy a batman clock, it would be Seth.

Her mom turned the tv on downstairs. I really don't want to explain to her that I was sleeping in his sons bed with his son in a totally innocent-kind-of-way. Yeah, no way in hell.

So I did what any normal human in situation like this would do.

I climbed out of his window.

Yep.

Good thing about being a witch: You can sneak out from your _somethings_ house and jump down from the second floor window. Perfect.

I sensed that someone was watching me and heard him or it letting out a small voice, like asking if I was crazy.

''Freaking shape shifters... You got anything better to do than stalk me?'' I rolled my eyes and smirked. As I jumped down, a small wolf with reddish-brown fur ran out of the woods and let out a terrified small howl.

I landed on my feet and Collin stopped and looked at me shocked.

''You get confused quite easily, Littlesea,'' I smirked and he just shook his head and ran back to the forest.

''It's not very polite to leave without saying goodbye,'' I said in my normal voice, but I was sure he heard me. And I didn't really mind him leaving. I started walking away, carefully avoiding the windows so Seths mom wouldn't see me. It might be confusing for her to see me wandering in their yard at this hour. And I wouldn't want to be the one to explain myself to her.

Collin ran from the woods, in his human form, still trying to get his shirt on. I rolled my eyes.

''Should have known that it wouldn't be that easy to get a shape shifter off my back.''

''You nearly gave me a heart attack there, Alexis! Seth would have killed me if you would have broken your ankle or worse.''

I raised my eyebrows, ''how's that your fault? It's not like you pushed me off or anything.''

Collin chuckled, ''well imprinting doesn't leave much room for rationality.''

''So I've heard. Clearly not true. Look at me, for example. Perfectly rational.''

Collin raised his eyebrows and smirked, ''yeah, because jumping off from a second floor after doing god-knows-what in your boyfriends room is perfectly rational.''

I felt my cheeks go red, ''get your mind out of the gutter. And he's not my boyfriend. I just simply wanted to leave without any questions asked,'' I turned my head towards him and raised my eyebrows, ''clearly didn't work.''

He rolled his eyes , ''you are stubborn as hell, Oakhill.''

''Hell has nothing on me,'' I grinned and avoided the real topic he was trying to talk about, ''Shouldn't you be working? And you need to teach Seth how to wear a shirt too, bro, I'm proud that at least one of you knows those exist.''

Collin laughed, ''oh, I'm not wearing a shirt for me.''

I looked at him blankly, waiting for him to explain his words.

''I'm wearing it because Sethy wouldn't like me shirtless alone with you. He might get jealous. I guess it's a imprinting-thing. At least partly.''

I groaned and shook my head, ''I really don't understand this imprinting-thing. Should I just lock myself in in case I ever meet any humans that happen to be male and mildly attractive? I'm not part of your pack. I don't play by your rules.''

''You're part of the pack now, Alexis. Just deal with it. You clearly have no idea what the pack is. It's a family, not military.'' Collin frowned, but turned his head to me, ''you think I'm mildly attractive?''

I rolled my eyes, ''oh shut up Littlesea. All of you shape shifters are annoyingly good looking.''

''Well thank you,'' Collin said happily, clearly avoiding the words mildy and annoying. I laughed.

''See you later, Collin.''

''See you tomorrow at school!'' He said with Seth-like-enthusiasm.

* * *

''So?''

I rolled my eyes as mom spat the one word out. I wasn't sure if there was a small part of her that was looking out for me.

''What?'' I'm definitely not going to make this easy for her.

''How did he take it?'' Mom still didn't show any emotion.

''Good. ''

Grams walked out of the living room and was studying me, she was obviously worried too. Our eyes met and she just nodded, smile forming on her lips. ''He's a good boy.''

I just nodded. Seth truly was.

''I'm going to bed. Good night.''

I sighed as I crumbled into my bed. I'm so freaking tired.

My radio started tuning.

''Not now. Shut up. I wan't to sleep.''

And the radio went silent.

* * *

''I didn't take you as a girl who sneaks out from the window after sleeping with someone,'' Paul said without even trying to lower his voice.

BAM.

Okay, it was an accident.

I had slammed my hand towards his mouth to shut him up, but used a bit too much force and his chair fell down, Paul with it. He looked at me shocked. His lip was bleeding.

''Oops,'' I whispered and shrugged.

Mr Elton sighed, ''Mr Lahote, please try to behave.''

I smirked at Paul, who got up and gave me an evil look. Joan behind us was following us with her eyes, trying to hear what was up. Bitch.

''What the hell Alexis? How did you do that?'' Paul whispered, staring at me. Mr Elton had gone back to his teachings. I stared at the front.

''See, I moved my hand like this and...'' I started explaining.

''No, you know what I mean. How can you be strong enough to do that? Only vamps are that strong, and us.''

I sighed, ''No, vamps and shifters are the only ones YOU know about having strenght like that. I said I was strong. Stronger than any of you.''

Paul weighted my words and studied me.

''Just spill it out. What?'' I hissed, after he kept looking at me in silence.

''Fight me.''

I raised my eyebrows and turned towards him, ''what?''

''Fight me. I want to see how strong you are.''

I smirked, ''Alright. After school. Are you emotionally prepared to get your ass kicked?''

''You got lucky. You surprised me,'' Paul defended.

I rolled my eyes, but smirked, ''yeah right. We'll see about that later then.''

* * *

''No.''

I raised my eyes from my salad, ''Excuse me?''

Seth was staring at me with a serious face.

''No. You will get hurt. Paul is one of the strongest ones of us.''

''Well, Sethykins, I in fact am stronger than him.'' I said annoyed.

The lunch break was awkward. Seth had walked me to school, and we chatted about nonsense, not bringing up what I told him and it was okay. The lunch wasn't tho.

I think Collin, Brady, Hayley and Paul sensed that we were hiding something. And Collin was kind enough to share the fact that he saw me sneak out from Seths house yesterday, and they made their own assumptions.

''No,'' Seth said strictly.

I was clenching my teeth, ''well, good thing then that I don't need your permission, Clearwater,'' I said, stood up and walked away. He isn't my master. I don't have to listen to him.

''Come on Seth, she's strong. I'll go easy on her.'' Paul tried. I heard Seth growl.

I didn't see Seth later that day.

* * *

I was waiting outside the boringly greyish school building, keeping my gym back on my shoulder and hands crossed on my chest.

I saw Hayley and Paul walk out.

''So, where are we going to do this?''

Paul rubbed his neck, ''I don't know Alexis..''

''What?''

''Well, Seth doesn't...''

''Seth can want whatever he wants, but I don't care. Or are you just scared?''

Paul clenched his teeth. I knew I was annoying him.

I sighed, ''I didn't know you where such a pussy, Lahote. Big talker, but a pussy.''

Hayley chuckled. She knew what I was doing. Paul looked at me mad.

''The forest near the cliffs. You'll loose, Oakhill.''

I wanted to give him a victorious smile, but didn't. He would have backed down.

And now I will get my revenge on Paul. Fun.

* * *

I walked to the clearing and threw my gym back to the ground. I walked in middle of the clearing and Paul walked behind the trees to shift.

''I wish I had some popcorn,'' Hayley said happily, before running to the woods to shift. She was almost as excited as me.

Paul walked to the clearing, Hayley soon after him. Hayley walked around us before sitting next to the treeline.

''So, how do we start? I'll give you the benefit of attacking first,'' I smirked.

Paul winced, as therewas a low growl coming from the woods. Sam walked slowly out of the shadows in his wolf form, keeping his eyes on Paul. He was alpha-commanding him. Sam wanted Paul to give up.

I rolled my eyes, ''for fucks sakes.''

I felt the spirits gather around, they were curious too. And they wanted to prove our strenght too. Good.

Paul and Sam we're concentrating on each other, Hayley just sat on her place, without a hint of shame, which surprised me. She definitely wasn't a normal shapeshifter. Paul was changing his position all the time. I heard someone running towards us. Someone with only two legs?

''Alexis!'' Seth yelled, more worried than mad. I raised my eyebrows at him. Why was he in his human form?

I didn't react and turned my head to look at Paul again.

''We don't have all day.''

He looked at me, then back to Sam.

''Sam commanded him. He can't attack you now,'' Seth said and I could hear his relief.

I rolled my eyes and concentrated on my hand. I could feel electricity in my hand and it was in the air too. I guided my powers towards Paul and I could see magic squirming on the ground towards him like a snake. I wrapped him inside it and waved my hand.

In seconds, Paul flew against a three and winced. Sam growled in surprise, Seth gasped and Hayley stood up quickly.

Paul looked at me annoyed and growled. I kept my eyes on Sam.

''Better let him defend himself, don't you think?'' I said and waved at my hand and Paul flew against a another tree.

''Alexis, stop it!'' Seth said shocked.

I kept my eyes on Sam. I wasn't going to back down. He kept his on me. I waved my hand and Paul flew towards me and when he was close enough, I swinged and kicked him on the ribs. He flew across the clearing and growled. I was being gentle. I just used enough strenght to make a point.

''Alexis stop!'' Seth begged. I ignored him. Sam turned his eyes to Seth.

''No, Sam, don't...'' Seth said. He knew Sam was giving in. I rolled my eyes.

''Too slow,'' I said and waved my hand again. Paul flew against a tree again. The three was shaking. Paul growled. I would love to hear the conversation they're having right now. Sam looked at Paul and Paul let out a howl.

Then, suddenly, Paul started running towards me. Seth was yelling. I jumped out of Pauls way just in time and kicked him again, this time serious. I only got him partly. He growled. We played for a while, challenging each other. I almost got good hits, Paul didn't get even close.

''This is getting boring,'' I said, when I finally got him close enough and slammed my fist against his hairy cheek. Sam was walking around us, studying our movements. Or more, my movements. Embry and Brady had joined the crowd, in their wolf-forms and they kept Seth in place. Seth was quiet, but tried to get through them at times.

I smirked and reached my hand towards Paul and took eye contact.

''Let's stop playing, shall we?'' Paul tried to look away, but I moved my fingers a bit and his head turned towards me again. I walked closer, keeping my eyes on his. I was just meters away and I concentrated fully on Paul. The spirits wrapped themselves around him and I sent a small pain through his spine. He winced and Sam growled.

''You could never win,'' I whispered and kneeled in front of him. Paul was shaking with anger, but he couldn't move. I sent another ball of pain through his spine.

He winced again.

And before you judge me, I was being gentle, okay? I'm not an idiot, I was just making a point.

I stood up.

''This is boring. You're boring, Lahote. I waited a bit more from you.''

I felt my pupils grow as Pauls did.

''_Shift__,_'' I said in quileute. The spirits kept whispering.

_Shift... shift.. shift.._

I took a step back as Paul started squirming again. I walked a bit further and when I turned back, Paul was in his human form, panting, kneeling on the ground. His nose was bleeding, probably broken.

''Cover your parts, Lahote,'' I smirked. Brady and Embry let out a wolfish chuckle.

''Witch.''

''Man-whore.''

Paul stood up, without even trying to cover himself.

''Dude, I can see your junk.''

''You like it?'' Paul did a pose. Seth growled. I turned my head away and tried to hide my shock. This man whore had no limits.

''C'mon Alexis, this must not be the first time you see a man naked, right?'' I hear that Paul was grinning.

I didn't have time to answer. Paul laughed in disbelieve, ''oh, it is, isn't it?''

''Poor Alexis...'' He started, but Sam walked to the clearing in his human form, ''Paul, cover yourself up.''

Paul just chuckled and walked to his clothes, with no shame.

Seth jumped over Brady and ran towards me.

''What the hell is matter with you?'' He asked angrily, but before I had the time to answer, he pulled me into a hug, ''you're a psycho. Very, very cool, bad ass psycho.''

I was confused. Okay, he wasn't mad then? Or was he? Boys are confusing.

''I'm sorry I tried to boss you,'' he whispered. Seth kept his head on my shoulders, so I didn't see his face. I tapped his back, still confused.

''Just don't do- I mean, it's okay.''

''I just worry about you,'' He explained, ''and I still will. Please don't get mad for that. I still don't like you doing stuff like this, but if you will, then please take me with you. To help you.''

''You'd just slow me down.''

Seth rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair, pulling me back to his arms.

''My imprint is a psychopath.''

''Well, mine is an ass.''

''Shut up, Alexis.''


End file.
